A New Kind of Enemy
by arielx
Summary: Voldemort is gone, but now Hermione faces a new challenge. Two boys on two differant sides. One will stop at nothng to destroy her, and one will do anything to save her. A DracoHermione story. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

**A New Kind of Enemy**

****

****

**Summary-** The gang is seventeen now and in their seventh year at Hogwarts.  Voldemort is gone, along with the majority of the deatheaters, including Lucius Malfoy.  Hermione has been dating Victor Krum ever since the Yule Ball in their fourth year, and has fallen deeply in love with him.  But sometimes people surprise you, and arnt who you though they were.  Hermione discovers this about two people, two people she has known for the greater part of her life, and two people who will be working on two opposite extriemes, one trying to save her, and one trying to destroy her.  __

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything related to the Harry Potter world.  Ms. Rowling has the pleasure of that._

**Spoilers-** _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone,_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

**Pairing-** _Hermione Granger / Victor Krum at first, but will be a Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy _

"Bye Ron, bye Harry, see you later this break!" Hermione Granger called to her two best friends, who where waving and shouting their goodbye's as well. The three friends had just finished their sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and for once, Hermione was happy to leave.

Not that she didn't love school, of course, she ate, slept, and breathed learning, but this summer break was different, she has a special invitation to visit her boyfriend, Victor Krum, and his house in Bulgaria. She was not permitted to see him before, because of the age difference, but this year is different, she was 17, a real adult, although he was 20, it wasn't much. "I wonder if mum and dad will let me this year." Hermione mused. 

"He's 20, and I'm just turning 17." But her worries where soon cleared when, on the way home, she filled her mother in on every special detail that happened this year at school, all the roses and cards and gifts he had showered her with.

 Her mother looked at Hermione with tears in her eyes, her only daughter, and child for that matter, was turning into such a wonderful young lady, and granted her permission at once, ignoring the disapproving looks from her husband.

 "Hermione, dear." Her mother said with a new glint in her voice. "We simply must go shopping, and you need a makeover, you need to really impress this young man of yours, and, er, what did you say he played again?"

 "Quidditch, mom." Hermione said her eyes bright with pride. "It's the single most played sport of the wizarding world."

 "Ah yes." Her mom said absently, thinking of the day she was planning for her daughter the next day." "How very lovely."  
  
The following day, Hermione sprang out of bed with a new bounce, and ran downstairs to see if her mother was up. Sure enough, there where her parents, her father sipping his coffee casually while her mother made scrambled eggs. 

"Good mourning honey." Her dad said with a smile. "Morning, anything interesting in the news?" Just then a barn owl swooped into the cheery kitchen window, although, the grangers where very used to this, Hermione being a witch, and wanting the Daily Prophet on her vacations, her father still raised an eyebrow from time to time.

 "Oh dear." Hermione said, signing, Fudge is fumbling it up again, he's over spending the budjet.  I cant wait until I graduate, I'm going to become the first Mistress of Magic.  Her father looked back down at his paper, but you could see the look of pride in his brown eyes.  Her mother, on the other hand, had a one track mind.  She said, "Well, how about you get ready, and we can get a start on our girls day out?" "Sure mom!" Hermione jumped up happily and ran upstairs to get changed.  
  
"Oh Hermione!" Her mom exclaimed, looking at the different hair styles in the hair fashion magazine, in the waiting area of her favorite muggle hair dresser. "Oh mom, I like it!" Hermione was staring at a picture of a woman with beautiful chestnut colored hair, much like her own, but they woman had red tints of hair, and it was much sleeker then Hermione's own bushy head of hair. "Mom, I could never pull off a style like that." Hermione said, going bad to looking at ways to put your hair up. "Nonsense Mione, I know you learn a lot at that school, but don't underestimate the power of normal chemicals." Her mother winked at her, and with that, pointed out the picture to the hair dresser, who was ready to do a hair makeover on the young girl.  
  
Three hours, and a lot of brushing later, Hermione stepped in front of the mirror to admire the dressers work. She blushed just imaging the expression Victor would have, seeing her with this new hairdo, because she certainly did look like the girl in the magazine now, down to the tinted red highlights.

 "Now Hermione, I do believe we have a date with the mall." Her mom said, looking nearly as excited and Hermione felt. Walking into the mall, Hermione's mom steered her straight to the makeup counter. "I want you to do a total makeover on my daughter." Her mom told the makeup artist. "Leave out no detail."

 As the makeup artist worked, Hermione's mind wandered to what it would be like to be in Victor's arms again, she felt so safe at the Yule ball, dancing the night away. She prayed he would like the new Hermione, and it was so, that Hermione did feel different, she had started to notice the changes earlier this year, but her Hogwarts robes covered all the new curves, and of course, other changes as well. 

"Oh Victor." She thought to herself. "Only a week and I will get to see you" Finally the woman was done, and Hermione was permitted to look in the mirror. She loved what she saw, and after her mom generously paid for a school supply of all the makeup that had been used, they went to get some regular muggle clothes. Hermione was walking with more confidence in herself, and she felt she could have taken Voldemort right then and there, with just a can of hairspray and a mascara wand, because, well, that's what growing into the person you want to be will get you.

~  
  
"Goodbye mom! I'll see you in August!" Hermione was shouting to her mother from the train station, as she got ready to board the train that will take her to Bulgaria. To Victor. "Goodbye honey, have a wonderful time!" And with that, Hermione boarded the train, feeling like the luckiest girl in the entire world, she was going to a wonderful country, and to a person she trusted, life couldn't be better.  
  
Those who are departing in the grand station, please head to the front of the train. Hermione was startled out of her sleep from the loud voice over the speaker. "Wow." She mused. "I slept the entire way!" She gathered her carry-on items, and with one more look around, she left her compartment. 

No sooner had she stepped off the train, but there was Victor Krum. Not looking nearly as clumsy as she had remembered him.

.

 "Hello Hermione." He said, accent free. Hermione gasped in surprise, not expecting a perfect English accent to come out of those perfect lips. "Victor!" She explained. "Your-your voice! You haven't the Bulgarian accent anymore!!" "Ah Hermione, surly a smart witch like you could recognize a simple accent charm such as the one upon myself during the past years." Victor said calmly, almost annoyed.

 "Oh." Hermione said, and then regained herself. "I'm so happy to see you!" She flung her arms around his broad shoulders, and unless she was mistaken, felt his hand run up her butt, which sent unpleasant shivers down her spine, and she broke away. "Well", she said, a bit uncertainly, "where to your house?" "We shall be taking my car" He said smugly, almost with the same sort of smirk Draco Malfoy gives her.  "Car?" Hermione looked around, there where many. "There." He pointed to a shiny black Limousine. "oh victor! I never dreamed of this!" And after getting into the car, Victor told the chauffer, in Bulgarian, to take them to his house. "This is so wonderful, Victor." Hermione gushed as she looked out the window of the shiny car, "I am so happy!" But Victor wasn't paying attention; he was casually rubbing Hermione's leg. "What are you doing?" She asked, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Hermione, why do you have all that stuff on your face?" He asked, his eyes hardening a little. "Well, its makeup. My mother took me for a whole makeover one day to impress y-"

"What?" Victor asked, hearing the word "impress". "Who are you trying to impress? Do you want other guys to think your some easy slut? Your mine Hermione and I don't want you wearing that crap on your face." Hermione looked at him in shock, and was about to say something, but he pushed her out of the now fully stopped car, and into the driveway of the most spectacular house she had ever seen. "Victor! I never knew you lived in such a house! I bet Draco Malfoy doesn't even own a house this big!" 

"Of course Hermione." Victor said, as if she where a small child. "How much do you think quiddich players like me make?" "I don't know" Hermione said, as they started walking to the grand manor. "We make over three million galleons a year." Hermione gasped.  "I know." Victor smirked at the look on Hermione's face, "and I have something for you." At that, he pulled out the most beautiful necklace Hermione had ever seen. It was on a delicate gold chain and had the most beautiful rubies on it. Hermione felt like a princess, and all resentment she had from Victors earlier comments melted away. Hermione leaned over and gave Victor a strong hug, and without thinking, she kissed him on the cheek, and slowly moved her way to his lips. Hermione opened her eyes a little, and saw victor had his eyes closed as well, and she felt so safe, completely at home in his arms.  
  
After what seemed like hours of kissing, Hermione broke away and asked, "So where are your parents Victor? I can't wait to meet them!" "My parents?" laughed a very turned on Victor, feeling a little disgruntled that the kissing had turned to the subject of his parents. "Why would they be here? They have their own house, in London!" "What??" Hermione said, shocked. "You mean, we're here alone? But that's not right! I told my mum your parents would-" but she couldn't finish the rest of the sentence, Victor had his mouth, once again on hers, but this time it was a bit more forcefully, Hermione didn't feel the tingling sensation that made their last kiss so special, and she broke it again. "Mione" Victor said, panting a little, "lets go upstairs, my bed is-" 

"No victor." Hermione said, pushing him away gently. "I'm only 17; I'm not ready for that." "But mione!" Victor said, looking very aroused. "Please?" "No Victor" Victors eyes hardened for a moment, but he resolved himself. "Well then, how about some breakfast?" "Oh that would be wonderful!" Hermione said, thinking about her growling stomach. "What are we having?" "Well" he said expectantly, "what can you cook?" "Me? Cook?" Hermione laughed. "I can't cook at all!" "Oh but you have to Mione. You're the woman, and I'm the man, you have to cook for me."

 "But Victor, I can't" suddenly and without warning, Victor slapped Hermione across the face. "Bitch! I said I'm hungry, and you're going to cook for me!" Hermione looked at him with tear stung eyes, this was her protector! The one she felt so safe with! Then suddenly her hurt turned to anger. "How dare you! Victor Krum! Don't you ever hit me again! Harry and Ron would kill you!" SMACK! His fist hit her squarely in the jaw, then another blow to the stomach, again and again the swings kept coming, and Hermione crumpled to the floor, whimpering in pain." "Don't you ever, EVER, speak of those bastards again Hermione. I will kill you, and then kill them. Don't think I won't.

 Now then, since all this is cleared up-" He knelt down beside her and started undoing her blouse. "I think I'll have my go now" Hermione opened her eyes and stared into his, they where not the deep and feeling grey she remembered, all she saw where cold slabs of stone swimming in a pool of black ink. "Oh Victor" she mumbled, before passing out from the pain.

~

"We're leaving now, boy." Vernon Durstly's voice thundered behind his immense mustache. "And don't bother trying to get your freak stuff, they re locked tight in the cupboard." "Yes uncle." Harry said, trying trying to sound dejected, when he was very excited about the Weaselys coming. "Good." Mr. Durstly said, and with that he ushered his wife and son out the front door.  
  
About ten minutes after they left, Harry heard the familiar sound of a fire roaring up, and he hurried to the living room to see which red-head would come out first. He was greeted by Fred (or was it George?) And then Ron, then Mr. Weasly, then the other twin finally made it.  
  
Mr. Weasly, although had been in the Durstly house before, looked around with a new astonishment on his face. Harry was ready for him and handed him a package. "This is for you, Mr. Weasly." He said smiling. "These are some appliances muggles use instead of magic." Mr. Weasly looked as though he was ready to dance up and down with joy, but managed to keep his composure, while his sons quietly sniggered at the joy their dad found in non-magical items. "How have you been Harry?" Ron asked, after recovering himself. "Bored." Harry replied simply. "Board!?" Cried Mr. Weasly, "With all this great stuff?" "Dad," Ron started, slightly exasperated, "Harry grew up around muggle stuff, don't you think he would be bored of it after 17 years?" "Oh come on," Fred said impatiently, "I'm itching to play some REAL quidditch!" Harry smiled, then turned to Fred and George, "I need some, er, help with my Hogwarts things, thing you could be of some assistance? The twins grinned,pulled out their wands, and followed Harry to his room.

  
After retieving the trunk, they all took a handful of floo powder from Mr. Weasly. With more confidence then his last floo incident, he shouted into the fire "THE BURROW!" and he was off.

Harry coughed a little as he stepped out of the weastly fireplace into the warm and welcoming kitchen. Mrs. Weastly and Ginny where setting the table for lunch and the first thing Harry noticed was Ginny.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Weasly, Hi Ginny." Harry said, surveying the room. "Hi Harry." Ginny said, but there was something different about her voice. "Ginny looks older." Harry thought, looking at her, and she's not dropping things like she usually is when she's around me." And it was true. Ginny walked with more grace, in fact, Ginny Weasly had grown up quite a bit in two months. Harry looked again at the former little girl in front of him, filling breakfast glasses with juice. 

"She's tarted doing her hair and makeup, it looks nice" Just then, Ron sputtered into the fireplace, followed by George, Fred, and Mr. Weasly. "Oh! Lunch!" Ron, the bottomless pit, hurried over to the table. "Welcome Harry dear." Mrs. Weasly smiled kindly at him and beckond him to take a seat at the large table. Harry gladly obliged, taking his usual seat in between Ron and Ginny. Feeling right at home. Any word on Hermione? Asked Harry to Ron. "Well," Ron said, slowly, "Yes and no" Seeing Harry's (and the rest of him families for that matter) he continued. "Well, at the very beginning of break, she posted me saying she was going to Victor Krum's home in Bulgaria. I suppose she's having such a fantastic time there she hasn't been able to write us." Harry smiled thinking of his bushy-haired friend. Ron also had a clouded face, probably thinking along the same lines of Harry- Hermione was a girl, actually, shooting straight into a woman, they should have known she couldn't always just stay Hermione forever; she was going to be someone's girlfriend eventually.

  
Later that day, in the field by the burrow, the twins, Ron, Harry and Ginny where playing a mock-game of quidditch. Harry loved being back on his firebolt, and although the twins loved to blow things up, he could tell they shared the same passion for flying as he did.  
  
Suddenly a bludger came hurdling out of no where, and Fred, reacting instinctively, took a swing at it, unfortunately, he hadn't the time to aim, and the mysterious bludger headed straight for Ginny, however, she seemed to dodge it with fantastic ease. Then, just as suddenly as it has appeared, the bludger was gone. "Where did that bloody thing come from?" a shaken Ron asked. "Probably from another quiddich game a distance away" said George with a shrug? Harry heard this, but was too bust to comment, because he was still staring at Ginny with amazement. "Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, "When did you become such a good flyer?" Ginny blushed and said she had been practicing, and that she hoped to take Alicia spinets spot as chaser, scence Alicia had graduated the previous year. "That's great Gin! you'll do great, and scence Ron's a shoe in for the opening keeper

position, the Gryffindor team will be overrun by the weaslys!" After laughing for a moment, with a picture of a whole team of red-heads floating in their minds, Fred finally yawned, and George said "Well, I think its time we head back, I'm beat."  And they all shrugged off the bludger as if it were an every day occurance, although, in the wizarding world, it probably was.


	2. Chapter Two

**A New Kind of Enemy**

****

****

**Summary-** The gang is seventeen now and in their seventh year at Hogwarts.  Voldemort is gone, along with the majority of the deatheaters, including Lucius Malfoy.  Hermione has been dating Victor Krum ever since the Yule Ball in their fourth year, and has fallen deeply in love with him.  But sometimes people surprise you, and aren't who you though they were.  Hermione discovers this about two people, two people she has known for the greater part of her life, and two people who will be working on two opposite extremes, one trying to save her, and one trying to destroy her.  __

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything related to the Harry Potter world.  Ms. Rowling has the pleasure of that._

**Spoilers-** _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone,_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

**Pairing-** _Hermione Granger / Victor Krum at first, but will be a Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy_

"Hermione!" et your fat ass down here and cook me my breakfast!" Hermione cringed at the once thickly accented voice. The voice, along with the charm and compassion she once knew in her boyfriend, Victor Krum, was gone. She now knew the person under the quiddich robes. And it terrified her. "Mione! I said get down here!" His deep voice thundered through the halls of the stony manor. Hermione sighed, and started walking down the steps slowly, and came face to face with a very angry Victor, holding two letters, each with writing she recognized as Ron and Harry's.  
  
"I thought I told you you where not allowed to receive letters from those bastards?" He spat at her throwing the letters into the fire.  
  
"I cant help it Victor." She said pleadingly. "You wont let me owl them to tell them to stop!" His hand flew up and slapped her across the face. "Don't talk back to me bitch!" He yelled as she winced, and drew back. "Victor, I-I-" Smack! Again, his fish met her jaw line. Hermione fell to the floor, tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Now," Victor said calmly, almost cheerfully, "what's for breakfast?"  
  
Hermione got onto her feet and walked over to the stove and turned it on, to make eggs. "You know Mione," Victor said, slipping his arms around her waist, his voice silky"  
  
"Mione." he purred again, taking his hand and slowly rubbing her upper leg, "lets go upstairs" "No Victor," Hermione said quietly, knowing very well what he wanted upstairs, "I need to took your breakfast, and I-" In one quick motion, Victor grabbed Hermione's hand and slammed it onto the red- hot frying pan, sending Hermione into a pain filled cry. "Don't!" "Stop contradicting me, bitch!"  
  
Victor had grabbed Hermione by the hair and was pulling her up to his eye level. "Now," he said, menacingly. "You will give me what I want, what I deserve, WHO gave you flowers nearly every week scence we started to date? Who gave you that necklace you're wearing? Who gave you cards, and candy, and all the LOVE you could ever want?" Victor's voice started to get labored, as he was very aroused, his hands traveling and exploring places she didn't want anyone, especially him, touching.  
  
"Please," Hermione said, in a barely audible whisper, "not again" "Oh yes Hermione," he grinned hungrily, "you have no choice"  
  


~

"Harry! Wait up!" Ginny Weasly ran up behind Harry, who was walking through the gardens outside the Weasly cottage. "Harry," she started, suddenly feeling very self conscious unsure of herself. "Yes Gin?" Harry asked. "Well, I wanted to ask you something." She paused, waiting for an acknowledgement from Harry. "Why," She started carefully, "Why have you been looking at me so oddly?" She stepped back, and suddenly noticed Harry had, of course, changed as well.  
  
"Well Gin," Harry said with an embarrassed, but confident grin, "you have changed a lot, your not really Ron's little sister anymore, you have started to mature too. No, your not just Ron's little sister anymore, Your Ginny, a 16 year old growing very fast into a woman."  
  
Ginny looked at him and smiled. She wasn't expecting an answer that heartfelt, but she loved it. She said "Thanks Harry." And gave him a friendly hug, which to her surprise, he returned. Harry then sat down on the grass, looking at the flowers surrounding them. Ginny followed suite. "You know Gin," Harry said, his eyes serious and smiling at the same time. "We never had a truly serious talk, yet I have known you as long as Ron. "Your right." Ginny agreed, also smiling. "So are we going to have a nice heart to heart of not?"  
  
Harry was surprised at her boldness, but instead of calling her on it, he said "Well Miss Virginia Weasly, what do you want to do with your life? What do you want to do when you graduate from Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well," she started, carefully thinking, I want to go into the medical field. "Wow Gin." Harry said, surprised and impressed. He couldn't believe the shy first year Gryffindor who had a crush on him so long ago had matured into this woman, who had such amazing deems and goals.  
  
"That's a great goal." Harry said, truly meaning it. "And I have no doubt in my heart you will achieve it. My career choice pales in comparison; I just want to play Quiddich." Ginny smiled, having guessed that already. She had seen him fly, felt the magic around him, and saw the sheer happiness in him eyes when he flew.  
  
"Don't be silly, that's a wonderful goal, and you know what? I KNOW you'll make it, because any team would be nuts not to go for a completely great quidditch player like you, your special Harry Potter.  
  
And there they sat, for what seemed like hours, just discussing everything, from their adventure in the Chamber of secrets, to other future plans, to old crushes, Voldemort, (Ginny was not afraid to say his name) They talked about all of Ginny's brothers, and Harry's lack of, and Hermione.  
  
Before they realized it, it had started getting dark out, and the sun was setting. Ginny felt so happy, and so at peace. She had never had a conversation like that, but there was something different, but what? "Oh my goodness." She said to herself, realizing what was different. "I don't like him anymore."  
  


~

Hermione sat in a curled up ball on the bathroom floor, leaning against a beautiful porcelain bathtub. The door was locked, yes, but it would take very little effort for Victor to break down the door, or just simply use alohamora and magic it open.  
  
Hermione whimpered, touching a yellow-black bruise on her arm. She hurt all over, not just from physical scares and bruises, but from emotional torture.  
  
Victor was asleep in the bed he made them share, and she had slipped out as quietly as she could. "I am trash." She mumbled miserably. "I am a poor excuse for a witch, a stupid Mudblood, just what Malfoy has been saying for years."  
  
Hermione's thoughts turned to Draco Malfoy. He has recently lost his father, Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort, being the cruel animal he was, killed him with the Avada Kadavera curse, one of three unforgivable curses. Voldemort had risen from Harry's blood back in their fourth year, and had, miraculously, never gained much power after. He had, though, caused an uproar in the wizarding world, but soon he became gradually crazier and crazier, killing anything and anyone, one of the "ones" was Lucius Malfoy. Soon after killing him, Voldemort attempted to go back into hiding, but was soon captured and killed by Albus Dumbledore. So much for immortality.  
  
Hermione stopped thinking about death, even though she was truly not sorry for the loss. She went back to thinking about herself.  
  
"I cannot even make these stupid bruises go away. And it was true, she could not. Hermione was not permitted to wear her hair the way she liked (down and sleek, thanks to her makeover) she had to wear it in a bun, and she was not permitted to wear makeup, or use her wand, unless it was somehow to Krum's benefit.  
  
"I feel so alone, what did I do to deserve this?" Hermione's world was slowly crumbling down around her, and her best friends where miles and miles away, in an entirely different country. "How will I get out of this?" she wondered to herself. Her parents where coming to Bulgaria to get her, and although she would be free of him for awhile, she still knew there was no hiding from Victor Krum, Champion Quiddich player, and national Icon.  
  
"Maybe I should tell Ron and Harry." A small voice was saying as she desperately racked her brain for any ideas to get out of this horrible relationship, but another voice quickly answered "No! You'll only put them in danger, and get them killed, Victor is capable of anything, and he was he power to do it." Hermione sighed in defeat. It was true. How many times had Victor threatened their lives, along with hers, if she ever told anyone? No, she was keeping everyone safe by keeping them ignorant.  
  
Hermione did brighten, however, at the prospect of going back to Hogwarts. You cannot aparate into or out of the school, and she would be completely safe there. And she would definitely know if Victor Krum had appeared in the school.  
  
Bitterly she thought of all the giggling girls that would be everywhere.  
  
"Why me?" She thought miserably as she crept back into the bed once more. "Why me?" She fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
The next day, Hermione jumped out of bed, Victor had already gone downstairs. She was going home! She walked over to the full-length bronze mirror. Her cheek looked awful. "Slipped off a broom" she mumbled and quickly dressed into a pair of fitted blue jeans and a light yellow long sleeved top, it showed off her eyes, and covered her bruises. She applied makeup to cover all the marks on her face, and a touch of mascara.  
  
She walked down the spiral staircase with aw much dignity and grace as she could muster and was met at the bottom with another slap on the face. "I thought I told you you can't wear that crap!" Victor was staring coldly at her, fuming with anger. "I-I needed t-to make my cheek look bet-better." She tried to say, without crying again. He resolved at this, and grinned at her. "You know," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. "You look hot without those ugly marks all over your face, and your parents will be here soon, I want to have another go before you go." He grabbed her violently, but before he could do anything, the immense doorbell rang throughout the house. Hermione sighed with relief, silently thanking her parents for always wanting to be early about everything. She thanked the Lord, she was going home!"  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**A New Kind of Enemy**

****

****

**Summary-** The gang is seventeen now and in their seventh year at Hogwarts.  Voldemort is gone, along with the majority of the deatheaters, including Lucius Malfoy.  Hermione has been dating Victor Krum ever since the Yule Ball in their fourth year, and has fallen deeply in love with him.  But sometimes people surprise you, and arnt who you though they were.  Hermione discovers this about two people, two people she has known for the greater part of her life, and two people who will be working on two opposite extriemes, one trying to save her, and one trying to destroy her.  __

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything related to the Harry Potter world.  Ms. Rowling has the pleasure of that._

**Spoilers-** _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone,_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

**Pairing-** _Hermione Granger / Victor Krum at first, but will be a Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy _

~

After a long goodbye (which was full of lies and fake affection on Victors part) Hermione was on the train with her parents, leaving Bulgaria to go to their home in Wales.  
  
Hermione was quiet the entire time, which is very much unlike her, and her mother caught it. "Hermione, dear, what's wrong? You have been so quiet! I was expecting you to be halfway to talking my ear off by now." Her mom's small joke was cancelled out when Hermione saw the worry in her mother's eyes, and she could not bear to make them worry more, so she lied. "I'm sorry mum," Hermione said in what she hoped was a sincere voice. "I just find myself missing Victor already." "Ah, that is understandable honey." Her dad said, with a twinkle in his eye. "So I don't suppose you're real interested in the other men in your life?"  
  
And with that, he pulled out a letter from his coat jacket, addressed to Hermione, in what looked like Ron's untidy scrawl. "Oh!" Hermione said, feeling more excitement then she had all break, and took the letter from her father. It read:  
  
Hey Hermione, Why haven't you been answering Harry's and my posts? Oh well, I'm sure you where to busy with Vicky to remember your poor humble others. Anyway, would you like to come finish break with us at the burrow? Harry is already here, and of course Ginny misses you, and wants to hear about all the snogging you where doing. (On reading that, Hermione blushed with shame and embarrassment) please come Hermione! We all miss you! No need to return our post, just come! Yours, Ron.  
  
"Oh mom!" Hermione said, with true happiness in her voice. "Ron and Harry and Ginny want me to come to the burrow for the rest of break! May I? I can get my school supplies in Diagon ally too!" "Oh Hermione!" Her mother said, have sad, but half proud. "You're growing up so fast; I don't know what to do with you! Of course you may go, but please come home first, you need to freshen up and get more clothes." Thank you mom." And with that, Hermione fell asleep, the first peaceful sleep she had had in ages.  
  


~

  
"Hermione dear, wake up!" Someone was gently shaking Hermione as she groggily opened her eyes. It was semi dark out and a bit chilly inside the train car. "Hermione, we're home, time to go home." "That sounds good mom."  
  
With that, Hermione hoisted herself onto shaky legs and walked out to the waiting car in the station parking lot. After 10 minutes of driving, they reached the Granger house. Calling it a house, though, would be a small understatement. The grangers, unknown to everyone, where quite wealthy. Mr. Granger Had been a Surgeon before he became a dentist, and he was a highly paid and highly respected doctor of all forms. Hermione sighed with fatigue and walked up the marble steps into her room, and without undressing, she fell upon her bed and slept.  
  
"uuaagghh" Hermione let out a low groan when she awoke the next morning. "Mmm, what time is it." Looking over at the clock, she read 10:25. With that, she got up and went to her privet bath, and cleaned herself up.  
  
Stepping out of the shower, she saw that her mother had unpacked all of her makeup and hair things. Hermione smiled to herself, because now she could do her hair and makeup the way she wanted, and no abuse would come at her. She quickly combed and blow dried her hair, and stood in front of the mirror, experimenting with the makeup. Finally after getting her face to look just how she wanted, she took a step back and admired herself.  
  
There was no doubt about it. Hermione was a knock out. Although she didn't think so, all her features played against her just right. Her shoulder length brown-blonde hair was still sleek from the makeover day she had earlier that summer. Her lips where full and her nose was button-cute. She had a figure that most girls her age would die for, and her eyes, well, her eyes where the color of honey, soft and smooth. But her eyes could be the thing that could give away the pain and secrets she held inside. Her eyes, which used to be alive with a sparkle and a thirst for knowledge, where now dull. Hermione stepped closer to the mirror and looked at them, then shrugged. "Who is going to be staring into my eyes like that anyway? Victor never looked anywhere above the neck." With that, she went into her room, dressed in another pair of fresh blue jeans, and another long sleeved) V-neck shirt, and packed her truck; she was going to see Ron and Harry!  
  
*Ding Dong!* a very loud and out of tune doorbell seemed to shake the Weasly cottage, but that shake was nothing to the heard of kids pounding to the door. As the door burst open, Hermione was swept away by Harry, who along with Ron carried her into the kitchen without so much as a "Hello". Then she saw Ginny. "HERMIONE!!!" Ginny said, screeching at the sight of her friend. "Hi Gin! Hi Harry! Helllloooo Ron!" Hermione was teasing Ron, as he had his shirt off, obviously was just dressing as Hermione came to the door. Everybody laughed at that, and Hermione got a sudden feeling of uneasiness, but the laughed again when she saw where it came from.  
  
Harry and Ron where looking at her like she grew hippogriff wings. They where looking at her up and down, then down and up. "Well you guys" Hermione said, stifling a giggle. "Put your eyes back in, it's me your oogling at!" Then Ron spoke up. "Hermione! What do you have all over your face?" The familiarity of that line struck fear into Hermione's heart, and her eyes welled up with tears. "Oh Hermione!" Harry said, gaining his composure, "Ron didn't mean it like that! We know that's makeup, but what he meant was, if he's thinking the same thing as me, you look gorgeous!! What happened?? My God Hermione, you look like you bloomed into a beauty queen!" Harry, suddenly realizing what he just said, blushed the color that Ron was most famous for. Hermione, getting over herself, laughed at Harry's uneasiness, and hugged her two best friends tight. "I've missed you guys, more then you will ever know" "If you missed us so much," Ron said, looking flushed at touching her with his shirt off. "Why haven't we heard from you in two and a half months?" "Hermione looked down at her shoes, and said that the owls that Victor used where all ill with a sickness that was going around the owls of that region. "Ginny looked at her with a weird expression on her face, but Ron and Harry nodded, indicating they understood. With that, the four friends went outside (well, Ron went outside after grabbing a shirt) and talked for hours.  
  
That night, Hermione lay in Ginny's room thinking about her friends. Harry and Ron had changed a lot as well. It looked as though Hermione wasn't the only one who matured.  
  
Harry's green eyes where brilliant as always, but this time he didn't have them hidden behind his thick black glasses. No, He had told Hermione that, since Mr. Weasly loved some package Harry gave him; He told Harry he would do something for him, and asked Harry what he wanted. Harry had decided he had had enough with his glasses, and because the durstlys would willingly grow pig tails then help Harry in anyway, he asked Mr. Weasly to magically fix Harry's vision, and he did. Yea, Harry definitely looked good without his glasses. He had also grown a lot as well, standing a good 3 or 4 inches over Hermione.  
  
Ron, on the other hand, had taken a fantastic growth spurt, standing a good 5 or 6 inches over Hermione. His Red hair had tuned a brilliant red- orange, and his Blue eyes sparkled. But what Hermione was most surprised with was how good he looked without a shirt. When she made the Helllllloo Ron comment, she really was taken.  
  
Hermione fell asleep, and dreamed of all the wonderful things she would be able to do now, now that the shadow that haunted her for so long was gone.  
  


~

  
Hermione woke with a start the next day. She had been awoken by the birds chirping outside, and was wondering why Victor hadn't beaten her out of bed by now, and then she looked over to the bed beside her and realized where she was. Ginny was still asleep. Hermione grew faintly jealous of the peaceful expression on her friend's face, like Ginny hadn't a care in the world. "Of course she doesn't." Hermione said, somewhat bitterly. "I'm the only one whose life has become hell." In a sense that was true. Her friends had in fact, relaxed emesly since the fall of Lord Voldemort.. Then Hermione heard a rough knock on the door, and immediately curled into a ball and started trembling slightly, simply from the memories and paranoia…Hermione was not supposed to be with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hermione?" "Ginny?" A voice that Hermione recognized as Harry's said softly through the door. Hermione didn't answer, she didn't know why, but she felt she had to keep quiet. Someone then gently pushed the door open, and there was Ron and Harry, looking around the room.  
  
When their eyes came onto a very frighten looking Hermione, Their faces immediately filled with concern. Harry was the first to make it to the bed, and sat down beside her and Ron at the foot. "Hermione! What's wrong?" Harry said, looking worried. "N-nothing guys, just a-a bad dream." Hermione hated lying to her 2 best friends, but she couldn't risk putting them in danger.  
  
Victor was much bigger and more experienced with magic. Hermione sat up in bed and immediately wished she hadn't.  
  
"Hermione! What are those bruises from?" Ron said, indicating to her shoulder, and running along her entire arm. Harry's eyes also flicked up to her cheek where, without makeup, a yellow bruise was still visible. "Flying accident." Hermione mumbled another lie. "And my dream was about my flying accident."  
  
Hermione thought herself very clever, able to pull two lies together and make them believable, and she thought her two friends would let it go, but they didn't. "Hermione," Harry said, looking at her with a visible amount of doubt on his face. "You know how to fly a broom perfectly well, how could you possibly have had an accident?"  
  
"Victor accidentally got a little rough in the air. Accidentally!!" Hermione added the last word, when she say Ron's face get clouded. "And you know how I am with brooms, I may be able to fly, but they just don't like my very much." Hermione looked at them sincerely, hoping they would believe it. And to her relief, their faces cleared up, and they smiled at her. "Ok Hermione, just as long as you're alright now." Ron said, flashing a grin. "Yea Herm." Harry added. "Oh, and you better wake up Ginny and get dressed, we're going to go get our school things today." Hermione brightened consirably and nodded, and with that, the boys left the room.  
  
Two hours later, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione where in the magical diagon ally. Even though Hermione had been there many times, it still didn't help the fact that Diagon ally was the most Magical place out there, except for Hogwarts of course.  
  
"Let's go to Florish and Blotts!" Hermione said, with renewed energy and excitement. Harry and Ron laughed, and Harry said. "Well of course Herm, but I can't understand why you of all people would want to go to a BOOK store!" And with all of them laughing, they walked into the store.  
  
Hermione stopped dead when she walked into the book store. She continued staring at a slightly hunched figure and immediately knew who it was, without saying a word, she quietly and quickly tuned around and walked out of the store, and up the street until she arrived at a tiny ice cream shop. "That was close." Hermione sighed and sat down. "But not close enough, Hermione dear." Hermione went rigid at the sound of the voice, she knew who it was and was too afraid to turn. Victor was right behind her and without drawing attention, grabbed Hermione's hair and led her to Knockturn Ally.  
  


Hermione knew better then to yell out; she just kept walking in the direction of the dirty alleyway. Victor led her into what looked like an abandoned broom shop. She could definitely see why it was abandoned, she saw spiders and rats everywhere, and the air was as foul as rotten eggs.  
  
"Why are you with Potter and Weasley?" Victor asked in a voice that dripped hatred. "I-I'm staying the rest of the summer at Ron's house, with Harry there too." Hermione said this in a very shaky voice, but she refused to break. "Slut!" He spat at her, and she felt humiliated. "You whore, now you want to get it from two men? You realize I cannot tolerate this Hermione; your stupidity has put your friends in a most uncomfortable position. But I'm willing to let it go for now." He smiled at her, but she wouldn't look him in the eyes. Then he did something that completely surprised Hermione (although it shouldn't have) He slammed her against a cold wall and started unbuttoning her jeans. "Victor!" Cried Hermione horrified, "What are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing? Filthy Mudblood"  
  
Hermione felt as if she had been slapped. He had called her many horrible names, but never the wizarding word. It was true, The Krum's are as pure as the Malfoys, but Hermione never thought they where segregated against muggle-borns.  
  
"Victor Stop!" But he didn't. Did he have no honor? Hermione realized she was going to be raped-again. In a filthy broom shop no less. She listened to Victors labored breathing and felt his hard-on press up against her leg.  
  
He was still trying to unzip her jeans, being all wizard, he had never needed to wear them. Finally he got them, and stripped everything off of her. He then started to take his pants off, just his pants though. Then, as suddenly and as painfully as the first time he had done it, he was inside her. Hermione yelled out, Victor was always rough, but standing against a rough stone wall was making her hurt even more. "Victor stop!" Victor didn't stop. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that she was crying, or even that she existed, besides what he was getting from her. He was roughly playing with her breasts and biting her in various places. He was thrusting so hard it's a wonder Hermione didn't start to bleed again. Oh the blood.  
  
"What did I do?" Hermione asked herself again, just as all the other times before. When will Victor ever be through with me? He has taken everything- He has taken my virginity! My innocence! The one thing I held the most valued in my life. He had taken my dignity time and time again; he had taken my body, used it to his content, and thrown it away time and time again.  
  
Victor had begun to pick up the pace, Thrusting and thrusting. She heard him moan as he released inside of her. Hermione on the other hand, felt nothing. No pleasure at all. Victor withdrew and looked at her, up and down. She must have looked like a wreak, she was naked, and sweating, but it wasn't her sweat, no, it was his. She was cold as ice. He spat on her again. "Get dressed." He demanded and threw her clothes at her. Hermione felt herself tremble, and she rehooked her bra, and stepped back into her panties. She had just finished zipping up her jeans when she felt herself go weak. "Hurry up pig!" Victor said cruelly. "Maybe if you weren't so fat you could be quicker." He said this all with a sneer that made Hermione want to vomit.  
  
Hermione could feel herself blacking out. "No! I can't let him see me do that!" But against all her efforts, she slipped into a peaceful, but fighting darkness.  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**A New Kind of Enemy**

****

****

**Summary-** The gang is seventeen now and in their seventh year at Hogwarts.  Voldemort is gone, along with the majority of the deatheaters, including Lucius Malfoy.  Hermione has been dating Victor Krum ever since the Yule Ball in their fourth year, and has fallen deeply in love with him.  But sometimes people surprise you, and arnt who you though they were.  Hermione discovers this about two people, two people she has known for the greater part of her life, and two people who will be working on two opposite extriemes, one trying to save her, and one trying to destroy her.  __

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything related to the Harry Potter world.  Ms. Rowling has the pleasure of that._

**Spoilers-** _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone,_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

**Pairing-** _Hermione Granger / Victor Krum at first, but will be a Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy _

~

"Granger! Grander! Wake up! What the hell are you doing? Wake up!"

 Hermione stirred and felt very cold. When she opened her eyes she wished she hadn't. She was staring right into the ice-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy!

 "Malfoy!" Hermione sputtered and shot up onto her feet, but didn't stay up long, as she felt her knees go week and fell again. "What had Victor done to her? She never felt this weak before.

 "Granger? Are you OK?" Draco's voice wasn't that of deep concern, more like just curiosity. 

"I-I don't know." She then looked at Malfoy, she had a smirk on his face, and he wasn't exactly looking at her face.  
  
"Oh My Lord!" Hermione had passed out before she could get her shirt on; Malfoy had a full view of her black bra! "Stop staring at me!" Hermione tried to sound threatening, but instead she broke down and started crying. This surprised Malfoy so much that he stopped smirking, and handed Hermione her shirt. He hated to see Women cry. "Thanks." Hermione said, looking down at the floor, feeling ashamed at being to exposed. 

"It's alright Granger." Malfoy said, with more concern creeping into his voice. "Want to tell me what happened?" "No." Hermione said bluntly.  
  
"But Granger, you looked like you got-"He gulped kind of nervously, "like you got raped."

 "And what if I did Malfoy?" Hermione said, anger and despair creeping into her voice, her eyes ready to spill over at the word 'rape'. 

"Well, I was just going to say, you might want to tell your boyfriends about it, you know, scarhead and weasel."

"No!" Hermione said this violently, and made Malfoy back away a few steps, it was well known that Hermione was a very smart, and very powerful witch, when she wanted it be. 

"Oh, alright Granger." 

"Malfoy, you can't tell them or anyone about this!" Her eyes looked at him pleadingly and Malfoy, sensing a weakness, smirked again and said 

"What are you going to do to stop me?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, and then stared down at her hand, tears overflowing onto her cheeks and her hair falling around her face. 

"There's nothing I can do." She said in a barely audible whisper. "I'm powerless, a filthy mudblood." her voice trailed off, and she put her hands to her face and started crying. Now Malfoy felt a twinge of guilt grab his heart and he said- 

"Are your upset because of all the things I have called you?"  
  
Hermione looked at him with an unreadable expression in her eyes. "Don't be so conceded Malfoy, you could never hurt me the way he has." Her eyes suddenly went wide with fear they quickly darted around the room and realized she had mentioned 'him'. Not by name, but she had just given Draco Malfoy more of her secret then Ron or Harry. 

"Who?" Draco said, almost angrily. 

"No one." Hermione said, with an edge in her voice.  
  
Then she looked at him and remembered just where she was. "Malfoy, why are you in Knockturn Ally? In a filthy broom store?" 

"Knockturn Ally?" He scoffed and waved it aside. "I'm always here, and as for this store, it wasn't always this run down, just last week it was brand new, it was stores for top of the line brooms that have been magically upgraded for Quidditch, mind you it's very much against the rules." 

"Should have known you would cheat at anything."

 "Hey." He said, almost indigently. "I have yet to cheat at quiddich, thank you."  
  
Hermione looked at him with disbelief in her eyes, but she decided not to comment on it. "Well," she said, not really sure what to do. "Thanks for waking me up." With that, she tried to stand again, but her legs gave out again, and to her amazement (and to his as well) Malfoy caught her around her waist and helped her to steady herself. 

"You must have been through something awful, Granger." He said quietly as he let her go.  
  
Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes and he said "You might want to get back to potter and Weasly now, they'll be wondering where you where." 

"I don't know my way." Another tear ran down her cheek. Malfoy couldn't help but feel pain for the helpless girl in front of him. 

"I do."  
  
After cleaning herself up a little, Hermione and Malfoy made their way through the dirty looking witches and wizards, and soon stepped onto a brightly lit street. 

"Well Granger, this is where I'll leave you." "Malfoy said, staring down at his expensive looking shoes. 

"Thank you Malfoy." Hermione said, truly meaning it. 

"One thing though, before you go-" Draco Malfoy looked at her, with a serious face. 

" What's that? Hermione asked. 

"Call me Draco."

~

  
After saying goodbye to Mal- I mean, Draco, Hermione calmed herself a little and went off searching for her friends. And soon she found them, in the potions store.  
  
"Hermione!" Both Ron and Harry said in perfect unison. "Where have you been? We where worried sick!" 

Hermione almost broke down in tears again from the looks of concern on their faces. So she lied again. "Er, well that's just it, I WAS sick, as in, I suddenly felt nauseous and needed o get out of there, so I ran to a bathroom, and unfortunately, it was a bathroom on the other end of Diagon Ally, and I got lost. I'm really sorry I worried you guys.  
  
"Well, are you ok now?" Harry asked, looking slightly relieved. "Yes Harry, I'm fine now, I had some help." "Oh really?" Quipped up Ginny, "Who?" "Um," Hermione was stalling. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
The looks on her friends faces was astonishing, a mixture of disbelief and anger. "Why did he help you, Mione?" Ron said, very protectively. "That slime didn't hurt you did he?" 

"No Ron." Hermione said definitely. "He was very, and surprisingly nice. I think his fathers' death had a good effect on him." 

Harry and Ron snorted and mumbled some things under their breathe, but Hermione still needed all her school things, so they went back and started again at Flourish and Blots.  
  
  
  
Back at the burrow everyone was in a frenzy. Running around and getting their trunks packed for the trip to Hogwarts the following day. Hermione, also in a rush, ran into her bathroom door and yelped in pain. She rolled up her sleeve to expose a very black and blue mark on her arm.  Courtesy of Victor the previous day.  
  
Hermione was glad she owned a lot of long sleeved shirts, they where the things that where keeping her secret. Today she dressed in a pair of comfy black velvet pants and a long sleeved shirt from the muggle store, American eagle. She thought she looked pretty good, as she studied herself in the mirror. The shirt was simple enough, with a dark green solid background and light gold and green writing 'American Eagle." Hermione had forgotten she owned this shirt, because she never really wore American clothes.  
  
Ron walked past the open door and saw Hermione looking at herself. 

"Hey there beautiful, you look so good you can't help but check yourself out!" 

Hermione blushed and looked at Ron. Then she got serious. "Ron, have I really changed that much this summer? I mean, not just my appearance?" 

Ron looked slightly confused, but then said, "Well Herm, You have definitely changed your look A LOT, and it really suites you, Harry and I are going to have to be beating up half the male population when we get there, and I mean that too." Ron looked at her sincerely, and continued. "As for personality, yea, you have kinda changed. You're not as outspoken as you where a few months ago, you have adopted kind of a quiet dignity around you, and I have to say, it's very attractive." He flashed Hermione an embarrassed smile, and Hermione smiled back.

"Thanks Ron, I really appreciate it." 

"Anytime Mione, anytime."  
  


~

  
The next day everyone sprang out of bed, they where going back to (although no one but Hermione would admit it) their favorite place in the world. Hermione and Ginny crammed into the small bathroom, applying their makeup. Hermione almost didn't want to, incase she ran into Victor, but this was Hogwarts! He graduated; there was no way he would be there.  
  
Rolling all of their trolleys onto platform 9 ｾ was a bit difficult, considering they looked so weird. They needed to get through the barrier without drawing attention; Ron went first, then Ginny, then Hermione, then Harry. And there they all stood, looking at the bright fire-engine red train, and Hermione felt tears come to her eyes.  
  
"Mione?" Ginny looked at her, with tears in her eyes as well "Are you going to cry about your last year? Because if you are, I'm going to cry too, you guys are going to be leaving me!" Tears where in fact, slowly falling down the two girls faces. Hermione was in fact, crying because this was the last time she would take the train to the magical school, and the last year she would have a place of sanctuary from Victor.  
  
"Oh come on!" The boys said, looking a little cautious, they didn't want to have to bawling girls to comfort.  
  
After getting settled into their regular compartment, the friends started to talk, but yet again, Hermione simple listened, instead of adding all her opinions. 

"Herm?" Ron said, "Are you ok?"

 "Yea, I'm fine Ron, I'm just a little sad, ya know? This is our last train ride to Hogwarts! Our last! What are we going to do when this year is over? Guys I don't even know what I want to do! I'm scared!"  
  
Hermione looked close to tears again, and Harry slipped a comforting arm around her. "Shhh Hermione, it's alright, we don't really know what we want to do either." 

"Hermione?" Ginny started. "Have you thought about what you wanted to do?"

 "Well," Hermione said, somewhat cautiously, "A little. I want to do something magically, obviously. Not a muggle job. But I don't know. Maybe something in the ministry of magic would be nice. I'd like to do something that requires talent, ha-ha." Hermione giggled. "I wouldn't mind owning a magic shop, like on diagon ally, or in Hogsmeade, or even teaching at Hogwarts! Oh I would love to be a transfiguration teacher!"  
  
"Wow Herm." Ron said, sounding impressed, "You have thought about this! You would make a great teacher!" 

"Hermione smiled at that compliment." "You really think so Ron?"

 "Yes I do, Mione." Ginny looked at her older brother and saw something that startled her. She saw the way Ron was looking at Hermione, and the way Hermione was looking at Ron. 

"What is that look?" Ginny wondered to herself. "Surly they can't like each other, that would ruin their friendship!" Hermione noticed her friend looking at her and asked Ginny what was up. 

"Oh-oh nothing Herm, I just thought you had something on your face, but it was just a shadow." 

"Oh ok Gin."  
  
The rest of the train ride continued in the same way, the friends teasing each other, and Ron and Harry become immersed in a serious conversation about Quiddich.

 "Honestly." Hermione said to Ginny, "You would think that topic would become boring after awhile, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Ginny agreed, but having lived with 6 older brothers, she was used to it.  
  
"Come on guys!" Hermione said, sounding like her old self. "We will be at Hogwarts any moment! Put your robes on!" Harry and Ron grinned, glad to have Know-It-All Hermione back.  
  
As the whistle blew, the great red engine came to a halt. The older students left on magical carriages to Hogwarts, while the younger ones rode on boats with Hagrid.  
  
"Shhh!" Hermione said in a whisper, "The sorting is about to begin!"

 The four friends had been seated at their usual places at the Gryffindor table. Ron looked over at Hermione and smiled. "This is our last sorting, Mione." He said with a sad smile. 

"Yea." Hermione looked around the room, taking it all in. Her eyes stopped at a certain spot, namely the Slytherin table. Her eyes met with a steel grey gaze, but there was something about it. The look wasn't one of the cold, heartless shivery kinds of stares; it was more of a concern look. Hermione couldn't understand it, but she couldn't break the gaze that they where sharing, and Draco looked just as powerless. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Harry's voice broke the calm. 

"Wow, we got 6 new Gryfindors' this year!" 

"what??" Hermione said to herself in shock. "I missed the whole sorting? How long could I have been looking at him?"  
  
As Hermione was thinking this, Dumbledore rose from his seat, ah he did for the yearly announcements. Hermione knew what was coming, and she crossed her fingers, he was about to announce the Head boy and Head girl! She was sure Harry would win head boy, he had good grades, and was well liked, and of course saved the school whenever the need arose. 

"First of all," Dumbledor started, "I would like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts for another year of learning! As the older students know, we have a few rules to give out. Number one, No one, I do stress no one, is permitted in the Forbidden forest.." Hermione was finding it hard to concentrate, why couldn't he get on with it? she needed to know if all her efforts from the past six years had paid off! "..and the last prefect is Michael O'Christy. Now for the head boy and head girl." Hermione straightened up in her seat, this was it! "The Head girl, for this year, is.Hermione Granger! And the head boy is.."

 He was drowned out by a cheering so loud it hurt Hermione's ears, but she didn't care, she did it! She was the Head girl! The highest honor (to her) that there was! 

"The Head boy and Head girl, will you please meet with me after the feast in the foyer? We need to discuss new rules for the year and where your dormitories are. Thank you. Let the feast begin!" 

Hermione sighed, and then thought of something. 

"Who made Head boy?" She asked the question to Ron and Harry. 

"Wasn't me." Harry said somewhat glumly. 

"I didn't hear." Ron said. "I was too busy cheering for you!"

 "Did anyone hear who it was?" She asked the Gryffindor table, but they all said the same as Ron. 

"Well then." Hermione said brightly. "Guess I'll just have to be surprised!"  
  



	5. Chapter Five

**A New Kind of Enemy**

****

****

**Summary-** The gang is seventeen now and in their seventh year at Hogwarts.  Voldemort is gone, along with the majority of the deatheaters, including Lucius Malfoy.  Hermione has been dating Victor Krum ever since the Yule Ball in their fourth year, and has fallen deeply in love with him.  But sometimes people surprise you, and arnt who you though they were.  Hermione discovers this about two people, two people she has known for the greater part of her life, and two people who will be working on two opposite extriemes, one trying to save her, and one trying to destroy her.  __

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything related to the Harry Potter world.  Ms. Rowling has the pleasure of that._

**Spoilers-** _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone,_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

**Pairing-** _Hermione Granger / Victor Krum at first, but will be a Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy _

_~_

Hermione sat and watched Ron and Harry gobble down food for the start-of- term feast, but she couldn't bring herself to touch any of it. "What if Victor is right? What if I really am a fat cow?" Hermione was thinking to herself when Ron asked,

 "Hermione, why aren't you eating? Starving yourself for the houselves again?" 

"No Ron." Hermione said, slightly hurt, "I'm just a little nervous about who I'll be sharing living quarters with, what if I get someone horrid?"  
  
"Ah don't worry about it Mione." Harry said grinning. "If you really hate him, you could just hex him, everyone knows your not one to be messed with."  
  
Ron winked at her, "Yea Hermione." For some reason, Ron was making her uncomfortable, and she decided it was time enough to get going to her meeting, even though dinner wasn't done yet.  
  
"You right guys, I'll be seeing you, you know, head people stuff." Hermione then walked briskly to the back room, and waited for Dumbledore and the mysterious head boy to arrive. She went over to a briliently blazing fire, and, although the heat was intense, she started shivering.  
  
Being alone in a large room like this made her nervous, but she soon realized she wasn't alone. She turned around, expecting the worst, and well, she met the second worst- "Malfoy!" 

"Hey, hey," He said in a hushed tone, sounding a bit hurt. "I told you to call me Draco remember?" 

"Yes, but geez! You don't need to creep up on me like that!" 

"I wasn't creeping up one you Hermione." He said, somewhat confused. "I was just walking, boy your really jumpy lately."

 "Yea well I have a right to be." She mumbled, and then Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Hello Students, I assume you are acquainted with one another?" Dumbledore said with a familiar twinkle in his eyes. 

"Yes sir." Draco said, smiling. 

"That's good then," Dumbledore said, "As you will be sharing living quarters. Hermione wasn't ready for that one. "what??!" She cried, much more forcefully then she would have in other situations. 

"Oh dear. Dumbldors smile wavered a bit. "Is this going to be a problem? Hermione looked at Draco, who looked slightly hurt. 

"N-no professor, that just wasn't what I was expecting."

 "Oh good!" You had me worried for a second Miss Granger. It is a Hogwarts tradition to have the Head Boy and Head Girl live together, and come together for common causes, such as dances." He said the word 'dances' with a wink. "Now, I shall show you to your new living quarters." He turned around and beckoned Hermione and Draco to follow him.  
  
Hermione was still in shock. Living. With. Draco. All. Year. She couldn't comprehend it.  
  
Soon Dumbledore stopped in front of a picture of a very old fashioned, but cute couple, sitting in front of a fireplace. The girl in the painting was wearing what looked like Gryffindor robes, but the robes where fashioned awfully similar to the muggle styles of the 1700's, a very full gown, and a tiny waist. Her dark hair fell in old fashions curls around her head like she had it up all day, and was just relaxing it. The boy was dressed in what looked like slytherin robes, and when he moved she could see a white shirt and knickers underneath. He had baby-blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked like he could have been an angel.  
  
The two young people smiled at Draco and Hermione, and then at Dumbledore.

 "Ah Professor, are these the new heads?" Said the girl, her head resting on her companions shoulder.

"Yes they are Estella."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Hermione and Draco. "Estella and Phillip here where the first Head Boy and Head girl, here at Hogwarts, Estella was from Gryffindor, and coincidently, Phillip was from Slytherin. These two where the first hand picked, I might add, by Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin, and are the perfect epitamy of what Their respective houses represent.  
  
"So," said Philip, what shall your password be?" 

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, and Draco said firmly- "Lions and Snakes." Estella raised her eyebrows at this strange password, but Dumbledore was smiling brightly under his beard. 

"Excellent idea Mr. Malfoy! Excellent!"  
  
Hermione gave a small smile and said. "Lions and snakes." The painting then flew open to reveal the most gorgeous room Hermione had ever seen.  
  
The Common room could easily fit 3 Gryffindor Common rooms inside, with room to spare. Walking in, they saw a beautiful Gold and silver chandelier above their heads, and a Roaring fire to their left, surrounded by crimson and silver sofas and chairs. Then to the right there where massive book shelves, and the shelves themselves where a jungle green, contrasting nicely to the otherwise clashing colors of Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione, still shaking a little from cold, wondered over to the massive fireplace and realized something- this fireplace was the same on from the painting of Estella and Phillip!

 "Professor." She said, turning to the man, "Did Estella and Phillip pose right here for that painting?" 

"Yes they did, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, smiling wistfully. "They where the first head boy and girl, as you know and the first to room in these accommodations. You, Miss Granger, will be sleeping in Estella's room, and you Mr. Malfoy, will be sleeping in Phillips old room. I encourage you two to talk to them once and awhile, they can tell you more about this old school then I can. Estella and Phillip have a most marvelous story as well."  
  
Hermione stood there, thinking about what their story could possibly be, when Dumbledore, yet again, interrupted her thoughts. "Well I suppose I shall leave you two. Miss Granger your room is at the right and Mr. Malfoy at the left. Goodbye." And Dumbledore made his exit.  
  
"Well then." Draco said, almost business like. "Should we just go to sleep, or talk for awhile?" 

"I think I should be getting to sleep." Hermione said, faking a yawn. "Classes tomorrow, you know."

"How could I forget, goodnight Hermione." "Goodnight Draco." And the two parted, going in their separate directions.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning feeling rather dirty, so she sleepily got out of bed and trudged over to the Head Boy and Girl bathroom. She peeled off her sweaty sleeping clothes and went to turn on the faucet, but it was not like a faucet she had ever seen. There where dials on it like 'Peachy Keen', 'Summer soft', 'Baby powder', 'Pumpkin juice', 'lilies and lilac', 'Strawberry Surprise' and 'blueberry beautiful'. Hermione, still feeling rather tired, turned on the 'Strawberry Surprise' and understood the'supprise', as she got into the shower, she didn't have to adjust the dial at all, as the water temperature was perfect, and she was immediately feeling much more awake from the scent, which was making her hungry at the very smell of it. After washing her hair with Shampoo and conditioner that matched the scent of the water, and using body wash of the same, she climbed out and wrapped a starch-white towel around her, and proceeded to comb out her hair.  
  
Just then something horrible happened, Draco walked into the bathroom, from the side his Bedroom was in. "Uaaghhhhh!" Yelled Hermione, trying to cover up with another towel. "Uuuuaaaaghhhh..heyyyyyy" Was the response from Draco, then a horrified 

"Oh my lord, Hermione!!" It was easy to see why Draco was so horrified, there where long cuts up and down Hermione's legs, and deep purple bruises that had not healed on her shoulders and back. 

"Hermione! What happened?" He demanded. "What have you done to yourself?" In that simple sentence Hermione threw down the extra towel she was using to cover herself with and started to half cry, half yell at Draco. 

"Do you think I did this to MYSELF Draco Malfoy? Do you actually think I would put myself through this? NO! No! This is not the fate anyone should go through, if only he-" and she stopped short, before she gave away everything, gave away her entire secret. No, she would remain calm, she had to. Everything was at stake. She did not want Draco Malfoy knowing she was some stupid mudblood slut, no, here at Hogwarts she still had her identity, her dignity, and no one was taking that from her, especially not Draco. 

"Hermione-" He said, quietly, as to not set her off again. "Who is doing this to you? Was it the same person who was there at Knockturn Ally?"

 "Draco," Hermione said firmly "It's nothing, I'm clumsy and fell off a broom a few times, its nothing." And with that, she left him in the bathroom, with a worried look on his face.  
  
Hermione went back into her loom and locked the door. There was no way she was going to be able to make the rest of the year with an 'I'm-ok-no-need- to-worry-about-me' attitude. 

"Ok now." Hermione said softly. "Deep breaths come one Granger! You HAVE to do this! Get dressed right now and go downstairs to breakfast! Ron and Harry are probably waiting for you, and wondering where you are!" Feeling a little better after her pep talk to herself, Hermione got dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a white quarter- sleeve shirt, and put her robes on onto. She then finished brushing her nearly-dry hair and put on a little makeup. "There, now I look presentable." She said to herself, and she walked out into the common room, Draco still in the shower, and down to breakfast.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" Ron Weasly said brightly as Hermione walked over to the Gryfindor table. Harry simply waved, due to the fact that he had sausage stuffed into him mouth. 

"Hi Ron, Hiya Harry." Hermione said, in what she hoped was a happy voice. "Classes start today!" The thought of being able to get back into her study sleep eat study sleep eat cycle was comforting to Hermione, and she enjoyed her classes, things where bound to look up.  
  
"Yea, classes, and of course, double potions with the Slytherins" Harry had managed to say, after chewing his sausage. Ron looked ready to dash back up to bed.

 "Oh come now guys," Hermione, being the peacekeeper, "It's our last year, we NEED to make the best of it, potions-slytherins-homework.. Enjoy it while you can.." She said the last part somewhat quietly, and Harry and Ron took this opportunity to agree. 

"Your right, Mione." Ron said in a comforting voice, "We need to enjoy it before we get thrown into the real world." 

Hermione smiled, then looked at her watch, "Come on guys, potions time!"  
  
The three friends walked into potions, for once in their school career, they where early. They decided to take their seats by the door, so they could book out of there when it was over, but Hermione was going to enjoy her last year at Hogwarts, it could very well be her last year in a safe and loving place.  
  
She looked up as Draco walked in, and he looked at her. His two bodyguards where in their respectable places, but Draco didn't even seem to realize they where there. He mouthed "Are you ok?" And she nodded her head, up and down, almost as if some force was making her.  
  
"What Hermione?" Ron asked and snapped Hermione back to reality. "Oh, nothing, just daydreaming Ron." 

"Ah, I see," Harry said, grinning. "She misses Vicky." Ron and Harry laughed, but Hermione suddenly felt as though she was going to be sick. She got up and ran out of the room, leaving her books and quill, and nearly knocking Professor Snape over, who barley got to say "20 points from Gryffindor!" Before she was out of earshot.  
  
Hermione ran and ran, and unconsciously, she ran to the entrance of her dorm room. She stopped for a moment. No one had followed her, why would they? As she gained her breath, she looked up at the painting of the couple, and they where looking down on her, their faces etched with worry.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" Estella said, lifting her head up from her partners' comfy shoulder. 

"Estella," Hermione started. When you went to Hogwarts, did you date Phillip the whole time? You two seem so happy, even as a painting!"

 "Why no Hermione." Estella said kindly. "Phillip and I." She glanced over at the good looking man beside her. "Well, we didn't see eye to eye, I suppose you would say." 

"Yes, that's very true." Phillip was now talking. "We where the biggest of rivals. We both competed for top marks, and deserved everything we worked for. You know, already, I was from Professor Salazar's house, Slytherin. Estella was from Professor Godricks house, Gryffindor. Now, contrary to what the common knowledge is, Professor Gryffindor and Professor Slytherin were not ememies they just did not agree on a thing. In fact, the reason they made Estella and I Head Boy and Head Girl where to see if we could sort out our differences, because to them, if two seventeen year olds could, surly they can!"

"Yes, that's quite the truth." Estella picked up the story again. "You see dear, Phillip and I where not very found of each other, to say the least, much like yourself and young Draco, though I don't know why, Hermione dear, he's awfully hansom." 

Hermione blushed, and Estella smiled and continued. 

"Being in the same living quarters with Phillip was a nightmare. He was a messy, self absorbed pig." Phillip gave Estella a fake hurt look; she kissed him on the cheek and continued. "And Hermione, you realize, I was not one to be able to live with someone, I had a secret, and it ate me up inside, and all Phillip did was press and press, and well, quite frankly, he was the one that saved my life. All I am trying to tell you, Hermione, from one girl to another, is I do know what you are going through. Do not underestimate this castle; we pictures say much more than a thousand words." Hermione smiled weakly at them, and Estella again rested her head on Phillips shoulder. Then Hermione had a thought. 

"Estella, what was your secret?" "Oh Hermione," Estella mumbled, nearly asleep. "I was betrothed to an abusive slave to the bottle.." And with that, Estella fell asleep.

"Lions and Snakes." Hermione whispered to Phillip and he gently swung the painting open.  
  
  


After saying goodbye to Estella and Phillip, Hermione crept into her common room. She went to sit on the crimson couch, and there she sat, staring into the crackling fire, alone with her thoughts.  
  
[Back in Potions class]  
  
"Where could she have gone?" Ron asked Harry, bewildered. "And what did I say? She took off faster then you on your firebolt!"

 "I don't know, Ron." Harry said unhappily. "Think we should go after her?" 

"I don't think that would be a wise idea, Mr. Potter." Harry jumped at the voice, it was Snape. "As I am sure you do not want to lose any more points from Gryffindor." 

"Yes sir." Ron and Harry said, keeping their eyes down.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked over at Potter and Weasly, and was wondering if he could get away with running after her, "I mean, I am Snapes favorite." He told himself smugly. Then he stopped, "Im thinking about running after a mudblood? No!" But even saying the word 'mudblood' in his head seemed vulgar, he couldn't do it. But all the same, he didn't understand why he was going soft for Hermione Granger.  
  
  
  
Hermione was still curled up on the couch, lost in a daze of past memories, happy ones- When she first found out she was a witch, her parents telling her how proud they where, her first trip to Diagon Ally and Her first spell book, The excitement she felt when her and her wand where united in Olivanders Wand Shop, When Ron and Harry saved he from the troll and they had become the best of friends, when she and her friends figured out the Sorcerers stone, and when she found out Harry was alright. She went on like this, up until she got to remembering her fourth year....and when we found out that Harry was the fourth champion, oh I was so proud of him! And when she looked like a real princess for the Yule ball. and she stopped, and started shaking. The Yule ball. her first real intimate interaction with Victor. She felt so in love that night, so perfect.  
  
Her first love, oh Victor had betrayed her. Hermione sighed, and looked at the enchanted clock. 

"I suppose I should go to transfiguration." She said quietly, and she gathered her books and walked out through the picture. She was no sooner around the corner when a certain Slytherin came around the other way, knocking her clean onto her back. When she dared open her eyes, Draco was standing over her.

 "You know Hermione," he said with a mischievous grin "You lying on your back and all that." Draco looked at her, and was surprised yet again by Hermione Granger. She had closed her eyes again, and was tensed up, as though Draco was in fact, serious about the joke he had just made.  
  
"Oh Hermione," He said, slightly exasperated, "I was only kidding!" He bent down to help her with her fallen books. "Dumbledore said we may have the entire day off, to start preparations for The Halloween Ball. Remember last years? All the bats everywhere and the candy apple punch that was spiked halfway through-" He stopped talking and noticed Hermione's eyes, which where looking into his. They where very lovely, a warm honey, but there was no glitter like there had been. "This is not Hermione Granger." Draco realized. "Something has died in her; the light in her eyes has gone out. If I had made that comment last year she would have hexed me back to the stone age." 

"Hermione?" He asked in a concerned voice, and Hermione answered quietly. 

"Yes?" 

"Well, shall we go and start planning?"  
  
She gave him a small smile, and nodded, and he helped carry her books back into the painting. When the painting was back in place, you could see smiles on Estella and Phillips' faces.  
  
"So, where should we start?" Hermione asked absently, thinking about Dracos gorgeous eyes. 

"Hmm, er, I don't really have any experience in planning parties; I just go to them, but what about the main things? Like music and entertainment, and food? Oh, and costumes, It's a Halloween ball, so I suppose we should have costumes." Hermione smiled, as Draco looked at her hopefully.

 "That's great, but uh, I'm not really familiar with what's going on in the wizarding world. Who should we get for music?" 

"Well, I have an idea about music-Celestina Warbeck?" Draco asked, and looked for Hermione's approval. 

"Well Draco, I guess I'll have to trust you on that one, I think I heard her playing at Ron's house, the radio, I think anyway." Hermione had a little checklist in her lap, organized as always, and beside music she wrote 'Celestina Warbeck'. Draco smirked and continued. 

"Do you think we should have a feast or just have a lot of snacks that people can eat whenever?" Hermione answered 

"I know from experience girls get cranky when they eat a lot in a nice dress, or robes, or costumes, whatever, and it's more convenient to have food whenever you want it." 

"Ok," Draco said, watching her write again in her notebook.  
  
"God she's beautiful." Draco thought to himself, and not understanding what was coming over him. Ever since his father was killed, he felt better. He father was a horrible man who deserved what he got. Draco was to inherit a fortune, and he was simply happy his father wasn't there, at the manor, hurting his mother.  
  
"Draco?" Said Hermione, "What should we have to eat?" 

"Er," he said, thinking, "How about caldrons cakes, and of course punch, and we can get assorted candy as well?" Hermione grinned and jotted that down, the dance preparations where coming along nicely.  
  
Suddenly Draco had a thought, or at least a glimmer of a thought, and before he even knew what he was doing, he said quickly- "Hermionewillyougototheballwithme?" 

Hermione looked at him, shocked, and he looked down at his hands, and then bravely looked back at her, and she smiled, and said,

 "Care to repeat that, Draco?"

 He signed, and said, slowly, "Hermione, will you please be my date to the Halloween dance? You know, like the head boy and head girl thing?" 

Hermione looked at him and her heart melted. He had on such a sad face! His eyes where still the liquid pewter color, but with hope and compassion mixed in, and his lower lip (his sexy lower lip, she might add) was out just a little, giving him the pouty puppy look. 

"No wonder you're so spoiled Draco Malfoy!" 

She said in exasperation. He looked at her with hurt and disappointment etched into his features. Hermione continued, "You could get anyone to say 'yes' with a pouty look like that." She took his pale hand and smiled at him. "I would love to be your date."  
  
Draco looked at her, and for a second confusion crossed over his face, but as soon as he comprehended what she said, his face lit up with a big smile. "thanks for giving me a chance Hermione."

"It's ok, Draco." But in the back of Hermione's mind, a small voice was screaming at her, "You're going to get him in trouble with Victor too!" But Hermione was happy in this moment, and there was no way Victor would find out about a Halloween Ball at Hogwarts, let alone that she was going with Draco Malfoy. Right?  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

**A New Kind of Enemy**

****

****

**Summary-** The gang is seventeen now and in their seventh year at Hogwarts.  Voldemort is gone, along with the majority of the deatheaters, including Lucius Malfoy.  Hermione has been dating Victor Krum ever since the Yule Ball in their fourth year, and has fallen deeply in love with him.  But sometimes people surprise you, and arnt who you though they were.  Hermione discovers this about two people, two people she has known for the greater part of her life, and two people who will be working on two opposite extriemes, one trying to save her, and one trying to destroy her.  __

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything related to the Harry Potter world.  Ms. Rowling has the pleasure of that._

**Spoilers-** _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone,_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

**Pairing-** _Hermione Granger / Victor Krum at first, but will be a Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy _

~

After preparing the final details of the dance, Hermione and Draco presented it all to Professor Dumbledore, who smiled kindly and in turn announced it to the rest of the school.  
  
News about the upcoming ball was the latest thing, and everyone was determined to get it just right.  
  
After accepting to be Dracos' date, she started wondering what they should go as. 

"Draco?" Hermione asked one night in their common room; Draco looked up from his muggle studies book. 

"Yea?" "Well," She faltered a little, this was Draco Malfoy! She still didn't understand why she had said yes to him, not to mention why he even asked her in the first place, but she was excited all the same. 

"Well, um, what are we going to the ball as?" Draco looked at her a second, then grinned 

"I have an idea..How about we go as Estella and Phillip?" Draco saw the confused look in her eyes and continued quickly. "Well, not THEM exactly, but dress like them, 17th, or 18th century? You know, you could wear one of those big frilly dresses you women go nutso for, and I could wear one of those debonair and mysterious cloaks." He winked at her. "You know you want to." Hermione laughed, 

"That's a really good idea, Draco! I never thought you had it in you!" He smiled at her and went back to his homework.  
  
The next day was the Hogsmeade trip. Hermione sighed. "I'm going to have to tell Harry and Ron about this sooner or later." Hermione was not looking forward to telling her best friends that she was going to the Halloween ball with their biggest enemy.  
  
"Hi Harry, Hi Ron!" Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, grabbing some breakfast before their trop to Hogsmead.

 "Hi Hermione." They said. Hermione smiled, then said, 

"So who do you two plan on asking to the dance?" Ron blushed "Lavender asked me this morning, and Ginny asked Harry right after, are you girls plotting something?" Hermione giggled, and Harry asked, 

"Who are you going with?" 

"Oh," Hermione said, with a wave of her hand, trying to make the impression that it wasn't a big deal. 

"Draco asked me a few nights ago, you know, the whole head boy head girl thing." She looked at her two friends, who had their mouths hanging open.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently. 

"What?? It's Malfoy!!" Harry said, a bit temperamentally. 

"Yea," said Hermione, feeling a little annoyed, "And I'm Hermione." Harry looked like he was going to say more, but Ron stopped him. 

"Harry," He said, much to Hermione's surprise. "Harry, he actually has been civil to her, he hasn't given me a reason to curse him yet! 

"Harry looked at Ron, then to Hermione, then finally said- 

"Ron's right, I guess, just you be careful! Wait! What will Victor say?" Hermione's mouth opened into a little 'o' and tears threatened to sting her eyes, but she remained calm.

 "I'm sure Victor wont mind; He doesn't even know we are having a dance." She said confidently, and left it at that. 

"Come on guys, a whole day of Hogsmeade is waiting!"  
  
Later that afternoon Hermione was busy doing into different costume shops, looking at different dresses. Harry and Ron where more then willing to help, considering the dresses of the period she was interested in left a lot of room for a lot of cleavage.  
  
"What do you guys think of this one?" She asked, stepping out of the dressing room, and by the looks on their faces, she had a winner.  
  
The dress a dark blood red, with black and gold trim. It had a very (very very) low neck, which exposed much of what she usually would have covered. The black and gold trim intertwined into strangely beautiful patters around all the hems, from her neck line, to the long bell sleeves, and the trim at the end of the dress ended with a majestically royal train. All throughout the mesmerizing red, faint glitters of gold intertwined through the dress. The back of the dress was a cris cross, and was tied so that at the waistline it made her small waist even smaller, and it built up to push her breasts up profoundly. The dress looked as though magic had been used to make it (and considering that this was Hogsmeade, magic probably was involved) it shown and accented everyone of Hermione's' curves, and she glowed in it.  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and was mesmerized. She did not look like Hermione Granger. Bookworm extraordinaire. Top student and Head girl of Hogwarts. She looked like a true princess.  
  
She turned back to the boys. "Well?" Hermione asked, suddenly feeling self couscous, why went they saying anything? 

"Hermione!" Harry said. "G- gorgeouss." Was all that Ron could sputter out. 

"Wow Mione." Harry said, starting to snap out of it. "Wow, you look, I don't know! You look like a goddess or something." Hermione giggled at Harry's corny choice of words. Ron kept his eyes on her. "Hermione, you better tell us if Malfoy tries anything with you, you look like a veela!  
  
"Ha-ha, Hermione, you might want to tell me if RON tries anything with you." Harry said in an amused tone, and glanced at Ron, then down. Hermione did the same and covered her mouth to keep from dissolving into a fit of giggles, and then Ron followed suite, and immediately grabbed a garment of the clothes rack beside him and placed it firmly on his lap, 

"Seems as though Ronny Junior wanted to pay you a visit Herm." Harry said, his eyes laughing. Ron tried to defend himself, and say something insulting back, but one look at Hermione and he couldn't think of anything, well, he could think of something.. Finally he just started laughing along. What a sight they made, Harry leaning against a far wall, holding his stomach and laughing hard, Ron, with a cat suite draped over his lap, laughing, and Hermione, looking like the Goddess Athena herself, giggling in a stunning ball room gown.  
  
Still laughing at Rons misfortune, Harry tuned to Hermione and said "You should get that one, Hermione, you really do look beautiful, ask Ron!" Hermione giggled again and said, thanks you guys, this kinda means a lot to me, although I don't know why." She turned around and went back into the dressing room, leaving a very bewildered Ron and Harry thinking

 "Hermione doesn't like Draco.does she?"  
  
Ten minutes later the three friends where walking out of the costume shop and Ron said, 

"Hey guys, I could really use a butterbeer, whadda ya say?" Hermione and Harry nodded, and followed Ron into the tavern, and made their was to a booth.  
  
"So Hermione." Ron said, after settling down with their butterbeers.

 "What made you decide to go with Malfoy?"

 "Well," she said, sort of embarrassed. "He asked, basically. He asked and said it would be a nice touch considering we are the Head boy and girl, you know?" Harry and Ron nodded, although they looked a bit concerd. Hopefully Hermione wasn't getting into anything she couldn't get herself out of.  
  
  
  
At dinner, later that night, Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender where all talking excitedly about the upcoming events, and Hermione insisted that the girls all got ready together, scence she had the biggest bedroom and bathroom, and she needed a lot of help to make sure the cris crosses in her dress where just right. Ginny and Lavender squealed in delight as Hermione told them about the magical shower, and all the scents they could choose from. 

"Did I hear something about showers?" Said Harry with interest. 

"Yeah." Ron added, "Talking about taking one without us?" Hermione and the other girls laughed, and for once, a comment like that didn't bother Hermione. She was surrounded by friends, and people who loved her. Hermione excused herself, and told everyone she had homework she needed to do, and was met with the usual groans.

 "Bye guys!" Hermione waved, and dashed off out of the great hall.  
  
Hermione was walking along the great hallways of the castle, on her way to the Gryffindor tower, when suddenly a hand caught her from behind. She half screamed in fright before the hand made its way to her mouth and covered it. She fearfully turned around, and there he was.  
  
"Victor! How did you? Why did- how did you get here? You can't aparate!" Hermione sputtered trembling sentences, and Victor punched her square in the stomach.

 "I have other ways of aparating, Hermione dear." He said with a sneer. "I would have thought a smart witch like you would realize that by now. I have been watching you, but this is it." He glared at her, daring her to say anything. 

"Victor, I-" He slapped her hard across the face. "Woman are to be seen and not heard!" He hit her again on the ear, and again on her jaw, again and again, until she was down on the ground, sobbing. "Get up." He said curtly, and Hermione obeyed. Her body was not her own anymore. She was Victors little rag doll. She looked at his hard, unfeeling eyes. She tried to take this moment to run, maybe if she could make it back to the Great hall..  
  
"You damn mudblood! Don't you dare run away from me!" Hermione looked in horror as Victor marched up to her and cornered her. "There." He said with a self-satisfied sneer. "No where to go, Mione. Best just give up now." Hermione whimpered.

 "What do you want?" "I want what's mine, Hermione. I want you, and that damn Malfoy won't get his way with you." Hermione looked at him, shocked that he knew. "You know that's all he wants, right? He wants in your pants! Yes! Yes Hermione, cry! You see he's not here to comfort you, but I am! He's not interested in a filthy little mudblood like you, and he's told you so many times, why didn't you listen to him before? Why do you think he's nice to you now? Now that you look like a nice, easy little whore, he wants to get off on you, you know what right? He just wants in your pants, and then he'll leave you. He will leave your sorry ass and you'll come crawling back to me! Some witch! You're so fucking stupid Hermione, I can't believe you!" 

Hermione curled up into a little ball and was crying softly. Why was Victor hurting her, he loved her! Victor kicked her on her arm. "Get up." He said again. Hermione did. Victor shoved her against a hard stone wall, and Hermione hit her head and started feeling faint. She felt his hands rubbing her breasts, 

"No feeling," She thought. "His eyes show no feeling." He looked at her like an animal, his eyes where wild. 

"Why did you disobey me Mione?" Hermione cringed as he used her nickname. "I told you to stay away from those friends of yours too, but you went to his fucking house! You fucking smart ass whore! Did you think I wouldn't know? Thought I wouldn't find out? You thought wrong sweetheart." He threw her down on the ground. "I don't want to hear about you being a bad girl anymore. With that, she spat on her and disappeared.  
  


~  
  
Hermione was doing her homework on the rosewood desk in her room, she would have done it in the common room, but Draco was in there, she couldn't let him see her like this. She had managed to get passed him hiding behind the stack of books she was carrying.. She had been doing her arithmancy for nearly two hours, but could not seem to get anything accomplished. Horrific memories crashed through her mind, and she could not control them. Giving up doing her homework, she got up, changed and got into her king sized four-poster bed. It was very lovely and comfortable, and after sinking into the down mattress she fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
Hermione dreamt of Victor, how could she not? His face was haunting, he was holding her down and hitting her, Hermione was screaming for him to let her go, screaming and screaming and screaming.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up! Wake up! You're having a nightmare! Hermione wake up!" Hermione opened her eyes and stared into Draco Malfoys deep silver ones. She coward back into the far corner of her bed. 

"Stay away! Don't look at me." She turned her head in shame, but looked back at Draco. Draco sat on the very edge of her bed, giving her space. 

"Hermione?" He said softly, "Hermione, I think we need to talk." Hermione got out of the corner of her bed and came into a light cast by the mood, and that's when Draco saw the marks.

 "Hermione! What did you do?" Hermione looked down at her hands, unable to talk. Draco climbed into the bed, closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, to his surprise, she let him, and he put his arm around her.  
  
"Hermione?" He looked at her. Her beautiful eyes, it looked like they lost all their light. "Hermione, you need to tell me." 

"He loves me Draco.." She said in a small voice, a voice like a Childs. 

"Who does?" He answered quickly.

 "He loves me Draco, he's only doing this because he loves me, and I just make him angry sometimes. I shouldn't make him angry anymore. I need to be a good girl." Hermione was saying all of this very softly, and Draco rubbed her back. He could feel the tiny scars through her thin nightdress. 

"Hermione, please tell me who." Hermione looked at him with frightened eyes. 

"Victor."  
  
Draco backed away a little. "Victor?" he said meekly. "The quiddich star? The guy you have been dating for 3 years?" 

"Yes." Hermione continued to look at her hands. 

"Hermione, why didn't you tell anyone?" Draco's voice was so concerned, so heart felt. 

"Hermione smiled sadly at him. "If only it where that easy, Draco. He wants to kill Harry and Ron. He wants to kill you." Dracos eyes widened in surprise.

 "How long has this been happening, Mione?"

 "Since summer break, when I went to his house in Bulgaria." Hermione answered simply. 

"He-he hit you? A lot?" Hermione nodded. 

"He did more then that, Draco." She said, almost savagely, tears starting to overflow in her eyes. 

"He took everything from me! My dignity! My morals! My-" Her voice faltered, and she whispered. "My innocence."

Draco felt a cold steel hand wrap itself tightly around his heart. "He raped you?" He asked in a small voice. Hermione nodded, and flung herself at his chest. 

"Draco! He hurt me so bad! He hurt me like no one else could. Not even you. He called me horrible names, and hit me, he hit me! He raped me until I wanted to die. I actually wished to die this summer! He was the one who left me in Knockturn Ally. He told me that if I said anything, I would be killed, and he would kill my family, and my friends, and everyone who loved me! I couldn't let anyone know! I would not have them dead simply because they loved me, Draco"  
  
Draco had witnessed scene like this before. How many nights had he stayed awake, holding his mother just as he was holding Hermione? Victor sounds a lot like Lucius. An abusive man with no heart.  
  
"Shh, shh Mione." He rocked her broken body back and forth. "Shh." It will be all right. I'm here, He can't hurt you now. And that's how Hermione fell asleep, listening to Dracos soothing words. This is how Hermione Granger, muggle born witch, melted the beasts' ice cold heart. Draco stayed up most of the night, just holding her. Her frail body so warm and vulnerable against his. His heart was broken for her. He knew what was happening, and he told her so.

 "I love you, Hermione." And he drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

**A New Kind of Enemy**

****

****

**Summary-** The gang is seventeen now and in their seventh year at Hogwarts.  Voldemort is gone, along with the majority of the deatheaters, including Lucius Malfoy.  Hermione has been dating Victor Krum ever since the Yule Ball in their fourth year, and has fallen deeply in love with him.  But sometimes people surprise you, and arnt who you though they were.  Hermione discovers this about two people, two people she has known for the greater part of her life, and two people who will be working on two opposite extriemes, one trying to save her, and one trying to destroy her.  __

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything related to the Harry Potter world.  Ms. Rowling has the pleasure of that._

**Spoilers-** _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone,_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

**Pairing-** _Hermione Granger / Victor Krum at first, but will be a Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy _

~

**Draco's**** Point of Vision:**

Draco woke the next morning looking just as he did when he fell asleep. Hermione was still fast asleep in hi s arms. Everything about the previous night came flooding back to him. 

"That bastard is going to pay for what he did to her." Draco thought violently. Hermione stirred, and then opened her eyes. 

"Draco!" She said, almost jumping out of his arms, but then thought the better of it. Her eyes where confused. "I-I drept Victor was in the castle. and he threatend you, and hit me.  you, you saved me.." She started crying silently again. "I can't let Ron and Harry see me like this, nonononononono." He started crying harder and harder. 

"Shh, shhh, Hermione." Draco said soothingly. "Its alright. Ill tell McGonagall you fell ill. Don't worry, Ill stay with you, he's not going to hurt you again." Hermione stopped crying and looked at him. 

"Is this the same Draco Malfoy that taunted and tormented me and my best friends for six years? It can't be." She said to herself. "Something's changed in him.  It's like he grew up, started to really live."  
  
"Listen, Hermione, I need to go to McGonagall and tell her your not feeling well, don't worry, I will be back soon." He gently laid Hermione back into her bed and closed the curtains around her. Hermione whimpered a little, but Draco hushed her "Shh, I'll be back soon." And with that, he left.  
  
"Professor! Professor!" Draco hurried to catch up to the Deputy Headmistress who was walking briskly to breakfast. 

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" "It's Hermione, Ma'am." He said, "She's taken sick and I don't think is really up to her classes, and seeing that the Halloween ball is tomorrow, and that she is mostly responsible for its happening, I think she needs rest."

 Minerva McGonagall looked at Draco, her eyes full of concern for her favorite pupil. 

"What is wrong with Miss. Granger?" She asked. 

"She has a fever, ma'am, and she wasn't sleeping well, and of course I wasn't sleeping well, she kept waking up and yelling for nightmares." Draco was used to lying, but the last part was half true. 

"Shouldn't she go to Madam Pomfrey then?" The professor asked. 

"I don't think she needs it, maybe I could just go to Madam Pomfrey for some dreamless sleep potion, I'm sure Hermione will be fine, she just needs sleep, and to let of some of the stress she has been putting herself through, you know how many classes she has been taking this year, It's starting to get to her." Draco looked up at the usually stern Professor, and was relieved to see her nod her head.

 "Very well Mr. Malfoy, and as you where kind enough to tell me, you are excused from your classes too, but please tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly, as I am sure they will be worried. And do see you get her some of that dreamless sleep potion too, I will send Madam Pomfrey a note." 

"Thank you professor." And with that, he turned to go find Harry and Ron.  
  
Draco walked quickly to the great hall, and to the surprise of many, he went straight to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Harry, Ron, I need to talk to you." Draco said. Harry and Ron looked at him with surprise and suspicion written all over their faces. Since when where they on a first name basis.

 "Hermione won't be going to class today, she's sick. Harry looked at him with a stone face then said. 

"What's wrong with her? Is she ok?" 

"She'll be fine, but she needs some sleep, you know Hermione, she eats and she studies, where is there time to sleep?" Ron chuckled; Draco sounded a lot like Ron himself when he was teasing Hermione. Harry was still glaring at him, but said 

"Ok Malfoy, but at least take up some strawberry croissants to her, their her favorite." 

Draco smiled, and said, "Ok, thanks you guys, I'll make sure Hermione gets your love."  
  
As Draco walked away, with a napkin full of strawberry croissants, Harry leaned over to Ron and whispered- 

"Do you think he did something to her?" "Nah," Ron said, "Do you think he would have told us? No, I think he looked kind of concerned, and well, he's right, Hermione stresses herself out, and she had a ball to go to tomorrow, she needs some sleep.

 "Ok Ron, but I think I know how we can cheer her up." He get up from the table with a grin and beckoned Ron to follow him, He had an idea on how to make Hermione feel a lot better.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco whispered as he pulled back the curtain on Hermione's bed. 

"Mione?"

 "Mmmm?" She mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, which looked up at Dracos. For a second, a look of fear passed through her eyes, but that quickly passed. She looked relived to see it was Draco, and not.him.  
  
"Hermione look what I brought for you." Draco presented the croissants proudly. 

"Harry Ron said they where you're favorite." Hermione took one to the croissants, and bit into it, and then a smile closed over her lips, after she was done chewing she said, 

"So you braved Ron and Harry just for me? I'm honored!" Draco laughed, and set down the pastries on the table beside her bed. 

"I'm worried about you, Mione." He said, suddenly very serious. 

"You didn't tell them did you?" Hermione said in a panicked voice. 

"No, no I didn't tell them, but they are your best friends, they have every right to know. You can't keep this up forever, what are you going to do Mione? Marry that bastard?" Hermione looked at him, and her eyes filled with tears. 

"I don't know what to do, Draco, I really don't."  
  
"Here" Draco said, offering Hermione the dreamless sleep potion 

"This will let you sleep, without being interupted by Krum." Hermione nodded, and drowned the flask in one gulp. Within minutes she was fast asleep.  
  
Draco walked over to her window seat and got comfortable on it. He had some thinking to do.  
  
  
"What had made me tell her I love her?" Draco thought to himself miserably. He thought back to the past year, so much had happened. His father, everyone knew, was a death eater, Voldemorts right hand man, and a terrible, power hungry person, to be the nicest. Draco was brought up in a cold house. His father brought him up to be just like himself, rich and stuck-up, evil and kniving. Draco always got what he wanted as well, the Malfoys where very wealthy.  
  
Draco's father had been an abusive husband and father, often hitting his wife and beating Draco until he couldn't move. Maybe that's why Dracos heart stopped a little for the poor girl asleep a few feet from him, she reminded him of the only bright spot in his childhood.his mother.  
  
Narcicssa Malfoy was a warm hearted woman. She loved Draco with all her being, and, unfortunately, she loved Lucius just as much. Lucius, in his own sick and twisted way, loved her as well, but did not treat her with love.  
  
Dracos mind traveled to the beginning of summer after his fourth year, the rise of the dark lord. His father had insisted that Draco become a death eater, as his father was, Draco was reluctant, but he knew no other life, so he went through the initiation and came out with the dark mark engraved into his flesh. He recalled the numerous torturing and killings of muggles, and yes, muggle-borns. The thought of hurting Hermione the way he had hurt so many others just like her sickened him, and he needed time to catch himself.  
  
Draco knew all the dark curses, the evil ones, the illegal ones, the unforgivable ones. He knew the curse that made hundreds of wizards and muggles helpless slaves, he knew the curse that drove Nevil Longbottoms parents insane, he knew the curse that killed Harry Potters parents.. Yes, Draco was quite gifted at curses, he had his first wand when he was 5, and knew the 3 unforgivable curses by the age of 10. Draco was a powerful wizard, by any means,  
  
"There is no good and evil..only power, and those who are too weak to seek it" Draco mumbled the famillier phrase. His father used this statement a lot, to explain to Draco that what they where doing wasn't evil, it was just looking out for their own well being, and killing anyone who stood in their way.  
  
By the end of summer, before his seventh year, the dark lord had been defeated, and taken many of his close followers with him, including Peter Pettigrew, Igor Karkaroff, and, of course, Dracos own father.  
  
Draco had, by no means, felt any sadness for the death of his father. He felt a new since of relief, now Draco could do anything he wanted, but the dreams still haunted him. The faces of the many people he had tortured and killed, with the very wand that was carefully placed in his robes this very moment.  
  
Draco looked over at the sleeping Hermione. "I'm going to make sure she isn't hurt again." He said quietly to himself, the Malfoy determination returning to him.  
  
"Harry and Ron need to know what's going on." He thought to himself, and with that, he walked out of the room, off to find Hermione's best friends.  
  


~

**Hermione's Point of Vision**

Hours later, Hermione stirred and her eyes flickered open. Draco was no where to be seen. "Just as good, I suppose. I need time to think."  
  
And think she did. Hermione's thought about her first meeting with Draco Malfoy. He was such an arrogant bastard when he was 11. Then in their second year he introduced the new word to her- 'mudblood'.  
  
Hermione knew that Dracos father had been most of the reason that Draco was such an evil git himself. There was no other way to explain it, but Victors haunting voice echoed in her mind.  
  
'He only wants in your pants Hermione...your a good little whore, yes, he knows that.'  
  
Hermione shivered involuntarily. Her mind wandered to Draco...  
  
He had become very hot. There was no possible way around it. When she first saw him in Knockturn ally she saw it. There was nothing that wasn't cute about him, his hair was silky and fell in white-blonde wisps around his face, his arms and legs where toned from years of playing quiddich, hell, he even had a nice ass, and coming from Hermione, the Hogwarts saint, that was saying something.  
  
His heart had changed too. Hermione wondered if Draco was beaten as a child. It would definitely explain a lot, like why he was so cold to everyone, and why he had scars.  
  
Yes, Hermione had seen Draco naked, the very thought made her blush, but she did like what she saw.  
  
It was earlier that week, she had just gotten up and was going to go take a shower, and she opened the door to the bathroom and noticed the shower was already running. She was still groggy when she turned to see who it was, although she should have known, as it was only the two of them, and she saw him through the see through glass shower door.  
  
Smiling to herself, Hermione decided she needed to get up. She was feeling a lot better, but was feeling a bit sore. "ughh." She grumbled sitting up and getting out of bed. "I need a shower."  
  
Hermione trudged her way into the large bathroom and locked herself in, on BOTH sides this time. She stripped down and decided to go with 'peachy keen' this time. No sooner had she turned on the water, did she feel slightly happier. "Must have a mild cheering charm in this stuff." She said to herself happily as she washed.  
  
After washing her hair, she wrapped it up into a towel and wrapped another around her body, and stepped out of the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at a small brunette looking back at her. She looked at her stomach, and felt positively revolted. 

"No dinner tonight." She said firmly, and went to start covering up her new bruises. 

"Reparo." She muttered, again and again, pointing her want at various cuts and bruises. Her skin magically 'repaired' itself, and Hermione sighed. She looked at her cheek; it was still red and swollen. She can't charm this one, because threes nothing broken about it, so she got out some of her charmed makeup, and began working with it.  
  
About half an hour later, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom looking like a new witch. She was dressed in a classy mix of casual and dressy. She had on black silk pants with three inch black pumps, and a fitted red silk shirt, that came to a little below her elbows. Her hair was lying in ringlets on her back, she hadn't bothered to dry it the proper way, but she realized it suited her. Her makeup, of course, was very heavy, but unless you watched how much she put on, you never would have noticed it. She has on a lot of charmed cover up, a spell she found in one of Lavenders beauty for the young witch magazines and she just had a little mascara and gloss. She looked in the mirror again, with a small bit of contempt welling up inside of her.  
  
"I wonder why Dracos taking care of me. I'm pathetic." She sighed as she sat on her bed. "Maybe Victor is right; maybe he is just interested in sex. Victor loves me, I know he does, he just doesn't know how to express love." "But then what about those card send flowers he has sent you in the last three years" a small voice in her head demanded. "He knew those things where worthy acts of love, he didn't beat you then." "I just annoy him sometime." Hermione said, "I need to stop making him angry."  
  
"I'm just 17!" She mumbled miserably. "I'm just a girl, a girl who wanted to be loved more then anything. I wanted someone who loved me and I could love them back. I'm only 17! I just want to be a normal girl, bet good grades and date. Now I'm helpless, I need someone here for me all the time now, there's nothing I can do, I have no power over my life. I'm just a girl.  
  
Hermione walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her costume for the following nights dance. She sighed. "I wonder if Draco will-well if he'll think I'm pretty. It would be nice, being in someone else's arms, besides victor."  
  
Hermione stopped and her mouth dropped open. She had admitted it! She had said in worlds that she liked Draco Malfoy! "Oh Lord." She thought miserably "Victor is going to be so angry with me."  
  
But under the sadness, another thought came through, "Draco will be with you for an entire night, as your date! You're going to look gorgeous and he's going to love you."  
  
Hermione looked around and sighed. She was going to enjoy her night with Draco. After all, she is just a girl.

~

**Harry's Point of Vision**

Harry and Ron had just gotten back from the owlry, feeling very pleased with themselves. "Lets so back to the common room, we can play some chess before transfiguration." Ron said to Harry. "Alright." Harry and Ron started heading up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
After giving the password (slimy Slytherins) Ron and Harry set up for another game of chess. As the game grew on though, Harry found himself thinking, and thinking a lot.  
  
"Why was Hermione such good friends with Malfoy now?" He wondered. "I don't understand it. I know their the head boy and girl, but Malfoy has been an evil little git to Hermione for ages. What gives? And now she's sick, and Malfoy comes to tell us. She's been acting so strangely too, almost as though she's scared of us. Is she keeping a secret?"  
  
Harry must have had a faraway look in his eyes, because Ron had to snap him out of his thoughts. "You alright Harry?" Ron asked concerned. "Yea, in fine, wondering how Miones doing." "Oh."  
  
Harry continued playing, but it wasn't long before he dazed again.  
  
"Hermione's changed physically too." He thought, with a grin playing at his lips. "Her hair has gotten really gorgeous, and of course, as smart as ever. She had really long legs, when those damned school robes weren't covering them, and boy, those eyes would make any guy a house elf for her. And her lips, and cute little nose, and. SHIT!" Harry just realized something. 

"Oh geez, I can't be falling for Hermione, can I? Oh boy, Ron better not find out! I'm falling in love with Hermione, and.oh this isn't good. Well, maybe it is, it would be great to feel my arms around her." 

"Checkmate." Ron said grinning, and pulling Harry out of his daze again. 

"Damn." Well that was a good game Ron.

 "Like hell Harry." Ron said, still smiling slightly. "You weren't even half trying!" 

"Your right just worried about Mione." Harry smiled sadly. 

"Your right Harry lets go see her." 

"You know where the Head boy and girl dorms are?" Harry asked Ron suspiciously. 

"Yea, remember how Alicia was Head girl? Well George would always sneak over to her dorm, and I followed once to see what he was doing. He's made me keep this a secret, but I guess since their engaged its not going to hurt anything." Ron said this all with a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Harry laughed.

 "Ron! Those brothers where a bad influence! Well, we'll just have to go and maybe we can convince whatever is guarding the dorm to let us through." 

"Oh I got that covered too." Ron said evilly. "Estella and Phillip owe me a favor." Harry threw a questioned look at Ron, and Ron just shrugged innocently, as they climed out of the portrait hole. But no sooner had they turned the corner, they saw someone running up the stairs to their tower- Malfoy!

~

**Ron's Point of Vision**

  
  


"Playing chess with Harry is always boring." Ron thought. He wasn't being mean, it's just that Ron was much better at chess then Harry was, and today it seemed as though Harry wasn't even playing attention, he was dazing, so Ron decided to daze too.  
  
"Since when did Malfoy and Hermione become such good friends?" Ron thought. "I guess it's all well and good, Malfoys been perfectly civil this year, even calling us by our first names! Amazing what a death can do."  
  
Earlier that summer, soon after the death of Lucious Malfoy, Ron's dad told him the story of Draco's family. Turns out Draco had an excuse for being the prick they grew up with. His dad hitting his mum and him and all that. Ron actually felt bad for him. Sure, Ron still didn't like the guy very much, and when He started to get friendly with Hermione, he was a little protective, but this year Malfoy was better, he wasn't calling her obscene names, but then again, Hermione has changed too.  
  
"Thinking of Hermione." Ron smiled inwardly.

 "Harry seems to be really into her, oh sure, I think she's really hot." Ron blushed a little thinking about the costume incident, but Harry looked too engrossed in what he was thinking about to notice.

"Sure I think she's hot, but she's always been my best friend, she's like a sister to me, even though I have enough siblings, she's like a sister that I can look out for, and in turn she looks out for me." Ron thought about all the homework help she has given him over the last six years.  
  
"I wonder what's been up with her." He thought suddenly. "Sure, Hermione's always been a bit of the lone studious bookworm kinda girl, but this year, it's like she became a completely different person. Maybe she' in love." Surprisingly, Ron became a bit uneasy at the thought, without understanding why. Maybe the Dance tomorrow will calm her down a little, and she'll relax, no, I know it will" Ron was very sure of himself, and a smile played on his lips.  
  
Ron thought many times he should tell Harry about Draco and his family. Harry, in a way, had a right to know, but his father told him it must stay a secret, simply because it wasn't their place to be talking about it in the first place. "Who would have thought?" Ron thought "The hard and mighty Draco Malfoy, not even wanting to become a good little death eater like daddy." But no sooner had he thought it, Ron felt bad. His dad told Ron gruesome stories of what Draco went through, sure, by the age of 16 Draco was a full fledged death eater, and a mark to prove it. But what everyone didn't know was that Draco didn't want to do it. Basically he was forced to. Ron shuddered at the thought. Mr. Wesley told Ron about the initiation ceremony.  
  
First and foremost, you had to prove you where strong enough, and to prove that, you had to go under the crutacious curse for a full hour, that it is enough to kill any average man. Next you had to prove your loyalty to the Lord Voldemort by killing 3 muggles and 3 muggle borns. Ron grew slightly sick. The last thing, and the most horrible, out lasting the crutacious sure by far, was how well you could take pain. This of course, and person in their right mind would think would be the previous crutacious curse, but it wasn't, it was the actual branding of the dark mark on the persons forearm. The details are a well kept secret, but it uses the blood of the 6 victims, snake venom, and a mix of the Avada Kedavra curse with the Crutacious curse. Even if a person where to get this far, they where not likely to survive the deadly mix, but it did make the Wizard very strong, and it left Ron with an almost respect for Malfoy, He may not like the guy, but Ron knew that from a very young age, Draco Malfoy was a mistreated child.  
  
Ron sat there, thinking back to all the times he shared with Hermione. OK, they dated for about 2 hours before her and Victor became in item, and yea, he liked her for about 2 years, but through the years, she just became one of those people Ron could not imagine having to do without.  
  
Ron, physically, had changed, but underneath it all, he was still the same. Still easily angered, still loyal, still the brother to Hermione.  
  
"Checkmate." Ron Grinned at Harry, and He could see Harry's eyes come into focus. "I think we need to pay Hermione a visit"  
  
After disclosing the vital information he had about getting to the head boy and girls dorms, they climbed out of the portrait hall, and ran straight into Draco Malfoy!  
  
  


  
  



	8. Chapter eight

**A New Kind of Enemy**

****

****

**Summary-** The gang is seventeen now and in their seventh year at Hogwarts.  Voldemort is gone, along with the majority of the deatheaters, including Lucius Malfoy.  Hermione has been dating Victor Krum ever since the Yule Ball in their fourth year, and has fallen deeply in love with him.  But sometimes people surprise you, and arnt who you though they were.  Hermione discovers this about two people, two people she has known for the greater part of her life, and two people who will be working on two opposite extriemes, one trying to save her, and one trying to destroy her.  __

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything related to the Harry Potter world.  Ms. Rowling has the pleasure of that._

**Spoilers-** _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone,_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

**Pairing-** _Hermione Granger / Victor Krum at first, but will be a Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy _

"Ron, Harry, I need to talk to you." Draco said, after the 3 boys glared for a moment. "Yea, what about Malfoy?" Harry said, rather tensely, and stressing Dracos Surname.  
  
"I need to talk to you about Hermione, and about the dance." Draco looked down at his over priced shoes, then back at them. "Well Malfoy, we know Hermione doesn't really want to go with you." Harry started, feeling the need to be mean all of a sudden. "And since she has been sick, as you said, Ron and I decided to do her a favor, a surprise you might say."  
  
Draco looked at them suspiciously. "What did you do?" "Like we would te-" Harry started another comeback, but Ron interrupted.

 "Oh Harry, I'm just going to tell him, he's her date and should know, common courtesy." 

"Oh all right," Harry said. Draco looked at them, and Ron said;

"We just owled Victor Krum to come to be Hermione's surprise date."  
  
Draco looked at them, shocked, dumbfounded, and supprisingly, angry as hell. 

"WHAT?!?! YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU FUCKING ASS HOLES!" Draco lost his temper, a sort of powerful heat started to pulsate off of him.

The faces of Ron and Harry, who where just looking very smug, and proud of themselves, transformed into glares, Harry whipped his wand out."  
  
"Say that again, Malfoy."  
  
"You're a fucking Moron Potter."  
  
Ron decided this was the best time to jump between the two, seeing Harry's fingers itch around his wand.  
  
"Draco." Ron replyed calmly, and getting a look from Harry. "We know Hermione's your date, but Victors her boyfriend, and-"  
  
"And beats the bloody pulp out of her." Draco finished simply.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other, stunned. "What do you mean, Malfoy?" Harry asked, starring daggers at the blonde boy. 

"I meant exactly what I said, Potter." Draco was in a little shock, considering he just told the two boys something he promised he wouldn't.  
  
"I don't believe you Malfoy." Harry said, his emerald eyes cold as stone.  
  
"I didn't expect you to, Potter, but I know it when I see it." 

"Yea, I bet you beat up on your girlfriends too Malfoy."  
  
Harry hadn't a moment to blink, Malfoy, forgetting he was a wizard, with a wand in his hand; hit Harry square in the jaw, Ron pushed him back before he could hit him again.  
  


"I would never NEVER hit a woman Potter." Dracos voice was icy, and it was slightly trembling. 

"Sure Malfoy." Harry said, nursing his jaw.  
  
"Harry," Ron said quietly. 

"I think Dracos telling the truth." Draco looked at him surprised, why was a Weasly defending him? Draco threw Ron a questioning look. 

"I know about your dad, Draco, and I know how he treated your mum." Was all Ron said, Harry looked at him dumbfounded, and Draco looked at him gratefully.

 "What do I not know?" Harry asked loudly.  
  
"Harry, I do believe Draco is telling the truth, his dad was an evil git deatheater who bet up on his wife, and him." Ron pointed a thumb at Draco. Harry looked at them, his mouth forming a small 'o'  
  
"Well now that we know my family history, can we get back to how stupid the two of you are?"  
  
Harry and Ron glared.  
  
"Haven't you two noticed how odd Hermione's been acting?" Draco said accusingly. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Draco put his hand up. Sometimes the Malfoy way just was overpowering, Harry closed his mouth. Draco continued. 

"Even I noticed it, although being in close quarters was a help. Ever notice all the scars? The bruises? The cuts? She has a million scars on her back." It was Ron's turn to open his mouth."Don't ask." Draco said quickly. "Anyway, if that wasn't enough, she wasn't the same Granger. I insulted her and got no comeback. That was no fun, and for once in all out 6 years here, she was SCARED of me. Actually scared. Three years ago I would have killed to have someone really scared of me. Actually I have, but that's another story." Ron, still staring, clamped his hand over Harry's mouth. "You guys," Draco said, suddenly looking very worried and quite serious. "Hermione was attacked last night, that's the real reason she's not in class, he got her- he got her bad."  
  
Harry looked at Draco, he tried to sneer, but he couldn't. Dracos telling the truth? Then that means that Ron and him just openly invited Krum to hurt Hermione.  
  
"Look you guys don't be mad at Hermione." Draco said, his eyes pleading. "She's scared of what you will think of her, she thinks you'll think less of her, like she's a slut or something."  
  
Harry looked up at him "Slut?" Draco nodded miserably, implying what all three boys wished wasn't true.  
  
"Are you sure, Draco?" Ron asked, very seriously. 

"I'm positive, she told me everything." Harry and Ron looked hurt, but Ron broke the silence. 

"I need to go see her." 

"No!" Draco looked at them, "She can't know I've told you, she won't ever trust me!" 

"Since when did you care whether she trusted you, Draco?" Harry asked sharply. 

"Honestly Harry," Draco said, getting back to first name basis. 

"I don't know. A lot has happened this summer, Ron can fill you in on all that, I don't care, and suddenly I feel like I'm finally liking who I am, and who I'm becoming, and Hermione's changing me too." He paused. "I think I'm falling for her."  
  
Harry and Ron weren't ready for this. "How can you even think of such a thing?" Harry said, outraged. "You have insulted her, made her cry, and belittled her for 6 years!"

 Draco looked at him. "I made her cry? Wow." He looked ashamed. 

"Yea, Malfoy, you did, what's your excuse this time?" "I don't really have one, Harry." Draco said, rather sadly. "I grew up learning to hate muggles and those of muggle parentage, it was second nature to insult her, and besides, if I was civil to her, word would get back to father and I would have to go through punishment again.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, and Ron mouthed 'crutacious'. Harry looked back at Draco. 

"You're own father put an unforgivable curse of you?" He asked, a little startled. 

"Harry," Draco said, as though talking to a child. "I have a bit of every curse in me. Those 3 curses where mastered before I was even 10. You have to go through a lot to become a deatheater, whether you want to or not." Harry looked at Ron again, and Ron nodded.  
  
"You didn't want to become a deatheater, did you Draco?" Ron asked, not to be mean, but out of curiosity.  
  
"Of course not"  
  
"Did you become one?" Ron asked again, just as curious.  
  
"Well, considering my options, yes, I did, but I worked with Snape, as a spy. Not too many people know that though, not even the minister of magic, just Dumbledore, Snape, and my mum.  
  
With that said, Draco proceeded to roll up his shirt sleeve, revealing an emerald green mark on his forearm.  
  
"Wow." Harry breathed, "You weren't shitting us."  
  
"You didn't think my father would let me get away without the mark?"  
  
"Well no, but damn, Malfoy, your our age, and have killed people, I may hate you, but I can't see you doing it."  
  
Draco looked at Harry in surprise, and said "Strangely Potter, that kinda feels like a compliment, thanks." Draco grinned. 

Ron looked between the two and said- "Er, guys? What about Mione?" "We're going to have to protect her." Draco said simply. "How are we supposed to do that exactly, everyone will be in costume?" Harry looked worried.

 "It can't be that hard." Draco said. "We just all need to make sure one of us has her in their sight at all times is all, and when Krum comes, we'll keep a closer look."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other, then back at Draco, who said Ginny and Lavender are getting ready in our dorm, why don't you two come up and we can get ready in my dorm? That way we know where Hermione and all our respective dates are. I know Victors after Hermione, but who's to say he won't be tired of her by the end of the night? We have a dangerous guy on our hands, he's hurt Hermione enough.

 "Alright." Ron and Harry said, looking ill at ease but determined. "Do you know how to get to the heads Dormitories?" Ron nodded, 

"Ok then," Draco said quietly, "The password is 'lions and snakes'." The three boys shook hands, and after giving each other some not-so-forced smiles, they went their separate ways. But Harry called back-  
  
"Hey Draco!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wait 'till you see Hermione in her costume."  
  
As Draco walked back to his dorm he kept thinking to himself why he was so stupid to pass up Ron and Harry for friends. They where willing to kill him for Hermione's sake, if needed and Draco was sure they'd do the same for each other. Draco had never felt more alone in his entire life.  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

**A New Kind of Enemy**

****

****

**Summary-** The gang is seventeen now and in their seventh year at Hogwarts.  Voldemort is gone, along with the majority of the deatheaters, including Lucius Malfoy.  Hermione has been dating Victor Krum ever since the Yule Ball in their fourth year, and has fallen deeply in love with him.  But sometimes people surprise you, and arnt who you though they were.  Hermione discovers this about two people, two people she has known for the greater part of her life, and two people who will be working on two opposite extriemes, one trying to save her, and one trying to destroy her.  __

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything related to the Harry Potter world.  Ms. Rowling has the pleasure of that._

**Spoilers-** _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone,_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

**Pairing-** _Hermione Granger / Victor Krum at first, but will be a Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy_

"Ginny! Where is my mascara?" Hermione's voice could be heard all through the heads dormitory, which, at this particular time, was a mess.  
  
Lavender, Ginny, and Hermione where rushing around Hermione's room, grabbing small things, like shoes and tubes of lipstick, while over in Dracos room, Harry, Ron, and of course, Draco, where talking about their plans for the night.  
  
"Draco," Harry said seriously, "You know that you have to protect Hermione tonight, Ron and I will help, but it's going to be mostly up to you."

 Draco nodded gravely. Ron, whose freckled face was usually red, was a very ghostly pale. It had just started to sink in that he and Harry had put their best friend in mortal danger. It was unintentional, but bad all the same.  
  
Meanwhile, in Hermione's dorm.  
  
"LAVENDER!!!" A panicked Ginny was yelling "Where's my midnight shimmer eye shadow?" 

"Oh here." Lavender threw a little case of eye shadow at Ginny. Hermione called from the bathroom. 

"Hey Lav? Gin? Could you tie up the back of my dress?" Before either girl could answer, Hermione heard a chorus of 

"I Will!!!" from the other side of the bathroom door.  
  
Hermione giggled, she felt at ease with all her friends around her. 

"That's all right boys! Ginny's got it covered!" Hermione could have sworn she heard some grumbling, but decided to overlook it.  
  
"Thanks Gin." Hermione said as Ginny finished lacing up her back. Then Lavender came over. 

"Sit." She said simply, pointing to a chair.  
  
"How come?" Hermione said  
  
"Ginny and I are going to do your hair and makeup."  
  
"But I was going to-" But Hermione never got to finish her sentence, in 5 seconds Lavender and Ginny where swooping around her, Lavender taking a magic insta-curler and was pulling and curling Hermione's hair, while Ginny was using A wide assortment of no fail, no smudge, no mess makeup products.  
  
After about 10 minutes of not being allowed to more, Lavender and Ginny both said proudly, "Go look in your mirror."  
  
Hermione did, and was amazed. Staring back at her was a true late century princess, and she was, in fact, the spitting image of Estella. Her Hair was flowing around her in wide silky curls, and they shown thanks to 'Madam Sparlies hair shine', according to Ginny. Each curl was accented with tiny shimmers of gold and silver. Hermione recognized it as a charm from a popular teenage witch magazine. Her eyes where soft and smoky, "bed eyes." Hermione mumbled. Her creamy complexion was glowing, and her lips where full and reddish color that matched her dress.  
  
Ginny and Lavender stood in the doorway to the bathroom while Hermione was admiring herself, they looked extremely proud of themselves. Hermione could just sputter.  
  
"Wow, wow guys, really, thanks o much, I never could do this myself, damn! I look just like Estella!" 

"We know." Ginny said, grinning at her. "We had a lovely conversation with the two, and we decided you and Estella do look the same, just from other periods of time, so we decided to make you up just like her." 

Lavender and Ginny smiled at Hermione, and Hermione hugged them. 

"Thanks you guys, it means a lot to me to have friends like you." After another hug, the three girls left Hermione's room to go find their dates.  
  
  
  
"Wow Draco, you look just like that Phillip guy from the painting." Harry was saying. 

"Yea, I think that was the idea," Draco replied, feeling a little foolish, "But I look like an idiot. "Hey!" Ron replied indigently. 

"At least you don't have to wear tights!" Ron, who was dressed in green as Robin Hood, stood in front of them with his arms crossed.

 "No, I suppose not," Draco smiled. "Vell come now, Ve do not Vant to keep our Vair ladies Vaiting." Harry said in a very poor Transylvanian accent, he was a vampire. Ron and Draco laughed, and headed out to the common room.  
  
The two groups, coincidently, entered the room at the same time, and respectfully, gapped at each other. 

"Mione!" Draco was the first to speak, "My lord, you look gorgeous!" Hermione blushed. Harry said, 

"Well, I don't know Mione, I think Ron was better at proving his thoughts. Ron elbowed Harry and Hermione giggled while Draco looked confused. 

"This is going to be a fun night." Hermione thought happily.  
  
As the three couples walked into the dance, they immediately claimed a table. The music was blaring, and the girl Draco and Hermione was asked to sing was there, and even though she was working, she looked like she was having a fabulous time. 

"Care to dance?" Draco asked devilishly, it was a very fast song. 

"Sure thing, Draky boy." Hermione grinned at his surprise; clearly he hadn't expected Hermione to be much of a dancer. 

"Draco! Quit looking at me like that! I have been taking Dance lessons since I could walk!" Draco laughed and continued dancing.  
  
Half an hour later, Ginny, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron and Lavender, Parvati and her Ravenclaw date where all sitting at a table that was shaped like a pumpkin, drinking sparkling cider. Ginny and Harry seemed to be discussing something, and kept throwing looks at Hermione, and Ron and the Ravenclaw boy where talking about Quiddich. Lavender and Parvati where gossiping.  
  
"Are you having a good time, Mione?" Draco asked, looking into her eyes.

"It's the most fun I have had in a long time Draco" Hermione answered him truthfully, hoping he didn't ask anymore questions around her friends. Draco nodded. Just then a song started that Hermione recognized, and she looked up, startled. 

"Celestina sings muggle music too?" 

"Of course, m'dear." Draco smiled at her, and offered his hand to dance."  
  
Looking at Hermione and Draco, Ron and Harry gave each other knowing smiles Draco looking straight into Hermione's eyes, led their seamless dancing, and the song started-

  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
  
Unknown to Hermione and Draco, they where the object of everyone's looks, as the song played on.  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

  
Hermione felt Draco bring her in closer, and, surprisingly, she didn't resist him, somehow, no matter what their past, she felt safe in his strong arms. Sighing, she laid her head on his shoulder, and the song played on..  
  
  


Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
  
  
Draco closed his eyes as he pulled Hermione closer. She smelled of Strawberries again. He remembered the first time he noticed that, how it seemed like such a long time ago, but it wasn't really. He thought about the past, but forced it out of his mind, the future is the only thing of importance, and the song played on..  
  
  


I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron, who where still sitting down, looked at their best friend and former-emimy. Of course they where still on the lookout for Victor Krum, but all the same, still too involved with staring at the dancing couple. "Think she likes him, Ron?" Harry asked, almost too afraid for an answer." "No, Harry," Ron said, in an odd, sort of choked up voice. "I know she likes him." And the song played on...  
  
  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
  
  


Hermione had her eyes closed, and her arms around Draco's neck. "There's no where on earth right now I would rather be." She said to herself, fully realizing what was happening to her. "How did this happen? How did I fall in love with Draco Malfoy?" And the song played on.  
  
  


Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
  
  
While Draco and Hermione danced, Parvati and Lavender where whispering excitedly together. "Dracos eyes are closed Lav!" Parvati exclaimed in a soft whisper. "I know! And look at Hermione! Look how close they are? Aren't they a cute couple? Didn't I do a good job on her hair?" They continued discussing the scene in front of them, The Slytherin Prince, with his arms around the Gryffindor muggleborn. And the song played on...  
  
  


I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
  
  
Hermione and Draco danced like they where the only two people in the entire world, and Hogwarts was just a building that they decided to be in. They weren't at a school dance, they where just together. It was as though it was the simplest thing to anyone, it was meant to be. Hermione lifted her head as the song started to end. She looked up into Dracos slate grey eyes, that once held cold thoughts and resentment. She saw hope and love in his eyes. Draco looked into Hermione's honey brown eyes, and saw all the love he could ever need, it was just too much for him, so he did the most rational thing he could think of- He leaned down, and kissed her.  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
  


Hermione opened her eyes wide in surprise, but Draco's strong arms around her held her tight, and she relaxed, and found herself kissing him back. He held her tighter against him and she could feel the warmth of his body penitrating through her dress. For those few moments the world swirled around them, and nothing could hurt them.  
  
When the song ended, they broke their kiss, and everything came back to them. Draco loosened his arms around Hermione and they looked at each other. Hermione was shocked, but yet, it felt good. She had waited for the immense pressure she had felt when Victor kissed her, but it never came, only Dracos lips, colliding with hers.  
  
As the next song started, Hermione felt someone tap her back, It was Harry.

 "mind if I cut in?" Hermione smiled at him, and reluctantly let go of Draco, who, needing to muster all his charms, smiled and bowed. "Go right ahead." And Draco went off to get some punch.  
  
Hermione was smiling as she and Harry danced. 

"Well Hermione, I know I'm devilishly hansom, but really." Harry was teasing her, and Hermione snapped out of her daze.

"Oh Harry, tonight has been perfect!" Hermione was blushing, but because it was a very dimly lit room, Harry couldn't tell. "I am glad you're happy Hermione." Harry said truthfully.

 "I'm glad you found some happiness, Hermione, God knows, you need some." Hermione looked at Harry in surprise. "he couldn't possibly know, could he?" She asked herself.  
  
"Thanks Harry, that means a lot to me." 

"No prob Mione." Harry grinned. "Hey Harry? I'm going to go get some punch, I'll meet you guys back at the table." 

"Sure Hermione." Harry said, waving her off.  
  
Hermione wandered over to the punch table, it was indeed looking quite Halloween like. There where Punch bowls that had and orange drink in it, and another that had black. Hermione was sure that they where the same drink, but, just to be sure, she poured herself a cup of the orange drink.  
  
Finishing up her glass, she started to head toward her friends table, when someone tapped her on the back. Hermione wirld around to see a person in a costume she recognized from the muggle production 'Phantom of the Opera'. The mysterious stranger held out his hand, asking for a dance. Suddenly Hermione clicked who it was. Seamus! Yes, she remembered him talking about a mask he wanted to buy for this occasion. Grinning, she took his hand and they started to dance.  
  
"You and Draco Malfoy seem to have hit it off rather well, Hermione." The stranger said to a blushing Hermione. 

"Well, yes I suppose we are." Hermione answered, looking over his shoulder for her friends. Abruptly, the man was steering her away from the punch table, and towards a corner, by the entrance hall door.  
  
"You know, Seamus," Hermione said, impressed. "You're a rather good dancer. Where's Padma? I thought you came with her?" 

"I'm not Seamus." The stranger replied, in an annoyed voice.

 "Oh really?" Hermione asked playfully. "Then am I going to have to guess? Alright then, um, Neville? No, you're too tall. Mmm, Justin? Are you Justin?" The Man had his arms firmly around Hermione's waist, and steered her out into the corridor outside the great hall. In one swift motion he grabbed onto her arms and pulled her so that she was just inches away from him, and he made her look him in the eyes. "Hey! What are you-" She cut off, seeing the familiar look in the strangers' eyes. Slowly she reached up and pulled the mask of, and gasped. "Victor!" Victor how did you get in here again? What are you doing? Let me go! I'll scream!" Victor slapped her. 

"There will be no need for that, my dear Mione. But oh my, you have been such a bad girl. What did I tell you about that Malfoy bastard? Hmm? Is it the wealth Mione? Is mine not enough that you need to go after the Malfoy fortune too? Or maybe it's the name itself that's alluring? I don't see how you two have become so cozy, seeing as that he still sees you as a piece of mudblood trash, and he's right of course, you are."  
  
Tears started to form in the corner of Hermione's eyes, white had grown remarkably darker in fright. 

"Now Hermione." Victor was talking to her as though she where a child. "You are going to follow me, or rather, I will steer you in the right direction. We are going to take a little trip." Hermione looked at him, terrified. "Yes Hermione, do keep that expression, it really suites you." Victor sneered and led Hermione down an abandoned hallway.  
  
Back in the great hall Harry was walking back to the table, where Ron and Draco where discussing the latest game of quiddich, between Ravenclaw and Hufflpuff. "Hiya Harry." Ron said looking up. 

"Hello Harry." Draco said in his deep voice, not coming out like a drawl anymore.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" "How Hufflpuff actually beat Ravenclaw! 190 to 10!" Ron was looking as though he was ready to jump out of his seat. 

"That's nice Ron." Harry said, trying not to sound bored. Honestly he had enough of quiddich for the week; He had Hermione on the mind. 

"Hey Harry," Draco said, "Where's Hermione?" Ron and Harry both snapped to attention. 

"Oh, she went to get some punch, she'll be over in a minute." 

"Draco looked at him quickly. "What? Where is she right now?! Did you forget that we have a Bulgarian maniac on the loose?" Ron quickly stood up and scanned the room. Harry and Draco followed suite. 

"Harry, I don't see her." Ron said quietly. Draco was already running out to the hall. Harry and Ron where close behind, and when they caught up to him, Harry said- "Draco! You take the dungeons! Ron! You take the ground floor; I'm going to go grab the marauders map! They each ran their separate directions, each with a feeling of dread.  
  
Hermione was kicking against her kidnapper, he had put a silencing charm on her, and so screaming herself hoarse was out of the question. Kicking was doing no good either, however, as Krum was at least a foot taller then her. Finally they ended up in what Hermione recognized at an old transfiguration room. Krum closed the door behind them and locked it, in hopes of preventing anyone from entering while he was, ahem, taking care of business.  
  
Krum pushed her against a far wall and started to punch her, then, remembering he was a wizard, he grabbed his wand. Hermione looked at him in freight, and he started to yell at her. 

"Do you think I will let you get away with disgracing me, Hermione? Did you? did you think you could rub yourself against Draco Malfoy and get away with it? Of spend a week in another mans house? I told you you where not allowed to be with Potter and Weasly! I gave you warning and you rejected it! well now I am rejecting you Hermione, but I will not let you get away with this, your slutty ass will never be for that Malfoy bitch, and since you have decided I am not good enough for you, I have decided no one is!" Victor raised his wand and to Hermione's horror, he shouted "Crucio!"  
  
Hermione's world was turned upside down in a searing pain that, in trying to describe accurately, felt like someone was lighting fire to every one of her individual organs. White hot pain flashed all around her, and Hermione became to see stars. She barely heard the words "Finite Incantatem." Hermione gasped, her lungs needing air, and she gladly gulped it in. "See what I can do to you, Hermione? See what power I have? You are worthless, a despicable excuse for a witch. You are-"  
  
But victor didn't finish his sentence. The door to the old transfiguration room burst open, and through the door Hermione saw just who she needed to see- Harry and Draco!  
  
Victor whirled around, and before Draco could do anything, Victor shouted "Crucio!" once more. Hermione waited for the pain to crumble Draco, but it never came. Victor looked just as shocked as Hermione felt, but as the curse wore on, all Draco did was flinch from time to time, with the ever present smirk on his face. Then, with a look of hatred that neither Harry nor Hermione had ever seen before, Draco shouted "CRUCIO!" A shock of reddish light appeared out of the tip of Draco's wand, and in an instant, Victor was on the floor, convulsing and shaking, just as Hermione had only five minutes before. Victor was thrashing around on the ground, and all Harry and Hermione could do was stare. First at the mass of a man on the floor, and finally at Draco, who was emitting a scence of power that reminded Harry strongly of what Dumbledore had been doing, the night Barty crouch/Mad eye Moody was captured. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but in fact, was only about a minute and a half, Malfoy said in a deadly low whisper 

"Finite Incantatem."  
  
Victor, who was now barely conscious, tried to grab for his wand, but Draco beat him yet again. "Expelliarmus!" and Victor was disarmed.  
  
Draco started walking over to Hermione but then stopped, and a look crossed his face like he was having a second thought, and he said "Petrificus totalis" to the figure of Victor, who immediately went rigid.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco and Harry where at her side, trying to help her up, but not succeeding.

"Draco.Harry." Hermione said simply. "Thank you." And Hermione's world went black.  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

**A New Kind of Enemy**

****

****

**Summary-** The gang is seventeen now and in their seventh year at Hogwarts.  Voldemort is gone, along with the majority of the deatheaters, including Lucius Malfoy.  Hermione has been dating Victor Krum ever since the Yule Ball in their fourth year, and has fallen deeply in love with him.  But sometimes people surprise you, and arnt who you though they were.  Hermione discovers this about two people, two people she has known for the greater part of her life, and two people who will be working on two opposite extriemes, one trying to save her, and one trying to destroy her.  __

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything related to the Harry Potter world.  Ms. Rowling has the pleasure of that._

**Spoilers-** _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone,_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

**Pairing-** _Hermione Granger / Victor Krum at first, but will be a Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy_

Groaning, Hermione opened her eyes, and stared right into the bright blue eyes of- Pansy Parkinson!  
  
Hermione yelped and Pansy backed away. "Oh good! You're up! I'll call for the boys!" Pansy said happily. "Draco! Harry! Ron! Hermione's up! Come on you lazy bums!"  
  
Hermione smiled when she saw the familiar, friendly faces of her friends, and then turned back to Pansy. "Er, Pansy? Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here? Of all people?" Hermione was sure Pansy could never be up to anything good, but felt more at ease with three other people she trusted in her room.  
  
To Hermione's surprise, Pansy's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm here because Draco asked me to be, you see, I went through the same thing you did, only Goyle was the one who decided to abuse me.  
  
Hermione looked at the girl in shock, and then looked over at Draco. "Is this why I never see him around you anymore?" She asked quietly. "Well, yes and no." He answered. "If Goyle where still at Hogwarts, I wouldn't let him come in a 50 foot radius of Pansy, or myself, but Goyle was one of the deatheaters picked up by the Ministry of Magic this summer, Crabbe too.  
  
Hermione looked at everyone; trying to process the information she had just been given. Gregory Goyle had dated, and abused Pansy Parkinson. "Why didn't I know this?" Hermione asked herself, but then realized, "The same reason no one knew about Victor. Lies and cover-ups."  
  
Hermione looked at Pansy and almost cried, "How could she have gone through that and still look like such a happy person?" Pansy saw that Hermione was looking bad, and decided it was time for some girl talk. "Alright you guys." Pansy said to Ron, Harry, and Draco. "Hermione and I need to have some girl time." Draco looked like he was going to refuse, and Ron was already refusing, but Pansy walked over to them and shoved them out the door. "Don't worry; I'll call you in again when we're done." And with that, she closed the door.  
  
Pansy walked over to the chair by Hermione's bed and sat down. Hermione looked at her, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Pansy." Hermione said finally, "I thought you hated me. Why come here and tell me your deep dark secret? And in front of two other people you hate as well?" Pansy looked down at her, and smiled sadly. And she began her story.  
  
"My story is a lot like Dracos in a way. My family where all death eaters though, not just my father. I have a father, mother, and two older brothers. Well, I did, but they are all in Azkaban now." 

Hermione looked at her, shocked. Pansy continued. 

"You see, Draco and I are best friends, much like you are with Harry and Ron, although we didn't get a choice. When we where born, the Dark Lord was still in power, and gaining it everyday. Our families, along with Voldemort, decided that our bloodlines should join, so that we may make more deatheaters for Voldemorts new society. Draco and I where betrothed before we where a year old." 

Hermione looked at her, Draco and Pansy! Pansy added. "Draco and I have no intention of getting married. He is my best friend; he knows me better then anyone in this entire world. I will admit though, I did have a rather large crush on him when we where younger, he is hansom, isn't he?"

 Pansy giggled. Hermione smiled too, in agreement. Then she said, 

"Pansy, what about you and Goyle? How did I not know?" Pansy looked at her sadly. "Because I didn't want anyone to know. I dated Goyle for two years, our fourth and fifth year. I had a small crush on Draco in our fourth year, but because Draco only saw me as a best friend, I decided I needed someone to take my mind off of him, and Goyle was there, and he had liked me since forever. I was lonely and he was there, and for the first few months he was a good boyfriend, rather thick, but he knew how to take care of me, and after awhile I began to trust him, and that's when he started becoming abusive. He told me I wasn't good enough for Draco or anyone, and that he was all I had, and that he loved me and he needed to keep me in line. Hermione, the worst thing anyone can ever do to you is betray your trust. They can call you horrible names and belittle you, they can slap you and make you feel two feet tall,  but in the end, if you never trusted them in the first place it doesn't matter. Only when those you love betray you, that's when the world crumbles, that's when your insides feel like lava, and that's when you want to die.  
  
Hermione stared at Pansy, and Pansy stared back at her. Ice blue eyes met honey brown eyes, and for that moment, Pansy and Hermione weren't ememys, they where friends. They had something in common that neither would ever have imagined, and it felt nice, to find a friend where you least expect it.  
  
"Hermione?" Pansy asked quietly. "Do you hate me?" Hermione looked at her, slightly surprised, but knew her answer. 

"I don't think I hate you, Pansy, after all, you know what I feel like, and, after forgiving Draco for anything, I think we both could use another friend."  
  
Pansy jumped up and hugged the girl in the hospital bad, and cried 

"Oh wow Hermione, you don't know how much this means to me, thank you! Ron! Draco! Harry! You can come back in now!"  
  
The three boys where back at Hermione's bedside in a flash, and Hermione felt more love then she could ever have hoped for emitting around her. She sighed, and then thought of something.  
  
"How long have I been here?" She asked them. "Three days." Harry answered. "Three days??? How could I have been here three days? I have classes! I have N.E.W.T.'s to study for! I-"  
  
Hermione suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion flood over her, and as it happened, Madam Pomfrey walked in, and saw that her patient has awoken and was still looking sickly; she ushered out the four students.  
  
"Madam! Can I please talk to Hermione for a few moments?" Draco pleaded with Madam Pomfrey. She glared at him. "Alright Mr. Malfoy, you have five minutes."  
  
Draco smiled while the nurse shooed out the remaining three students, who looked rather unhappy to be leaving. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco asked softly, as though a loud sound would break her. "Yes?" Draco looked at her, and smiled sadly. "I don't know what I would do if I had lost you." And with that, he turned and left a surprised Hermione in the hospital wing.  
  
Hermione leaned back into her bed just as Madam Pomfrey came back in, holding a cup of clear liquid. "Drink this dear, you could use a dreamless sleep." Hermione took it gratefully, and as her eyes became heavy, the last vision she had was Dracos worried eyes, staring right into hers.  
  
~  
  
"Hey Draco!" Draco turned around to see Harry and Ron calling him. "Yea?" Draco tried to sound aloof, but he was worried about Hermione and- "Professor Dumbledore wants to see us." Harry said. Draco cringed. He knew it was coming. He had used an unforgivable curse on another human, he was going to get expelled, or sent to Azkaban, or both.  
  
"Don't worry." Ron said sympathetically. "Yea," Harry was patting Dracos back. "I can vouch that Krum used it on you and Hermione first, you where using self defense." Oddly, Draco felt comforted, he felt like Harry and Ron where his friends, not his enemies, at least not right not.  
  
Draco grimaced. "Alright, might as well go face the music, let's go."  
  
Harry led them to Dumbledore's office, and said to the gargoyle- "Fizzing wizbees!" Draco looked at Harry curiously, but looked back at the gargoyle, which had jumped aside to reveal a spiral staircase. "This is it." Draco muttered, and he followed the two boys up into Dumbledore's office.  
  
As the boys gathered around Dumbledore's desk, he motioned them to take a seat. Draco looked around at all the previous headmasters Hogwarts had ever had. Dumbledors voice brought him back.  
  
"I suppose you three know why you are here?" Dumbledor asked, his eyes sparkling. 

"Yes sir." They answered quietly. 

"Good." Now, I would like to hear the story from your side, we have already questioned Mr. Victor Krum, and he says that he was indeed, invited to our Halloween dance. Is this true?" Harry and Ron nodded guiltily. 

"It's true Professor." Ron said, ashamed. "Harry and I wanted to cheer Hermione up, because she has not been herself lately, we figured she missed Krum, so yesterday we owled Krum to come as a surprise. Draco had nothing to do with that." 

"I see." Said the Professor, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "And how long have you known that Mr. Krum has been hurting Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco hung his head, 

"I have known for a few weeks, but I had promised Hermione I wouldn't tell. But after Krum attacked her In the halls, I knew I had to tell Harry and Ron, and that's when I found out they can invited Krum to the dance." 

Dumbledore looked at him, "She was attacked before?" "Yes sir." Dumbledore looked worried. How could this have happened? Hogwarts was supposed to be safer then Gringotts!  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore started again. "I must ask you to tell me what exactly happened when you found Mr. Krum attacking Miss. Granger. Mr. Krum accused you, Mr. Malfoy, of using the Crutacious curse on him." Draco and Harry looked at one another, and then Harry began to speak. 

"Professor, when we saw that Hermione was no longer in the great hall, we started to panic and I split everyone up, I sent Draco to the dungeons and Ron to the ground floor, while I ran upstairs and got my fathers map, you know about that right?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Lupin informed me."  
  
"Yes, well I went up to our dormitories to get the map, and I saw that Krum had taken Hermione to Professor McGonagall's old room, so I went after Draco, who I saw was checking all the rooms on his was down to the dungeons, and we ran to go get Hermione." Harry looked at Draco; w3ho picked it up from there.  
  
"That's right Professor, when we got to the room, it was locked, but the brainless git must have forgotten that we have spells that easily open closed doors. As we burst in, we saw that he had just put Hermione under the crutacious curse. I don't know what came over me, I have never been angrier in my life, not at my father not at Harry, not at any teacher, nothing, I just saw the slimy bastard, with his wand out, hurting a defenseless woman. He was startled by me and Harry bursting in on him, so he hit me with the crutacious curse as well, and I was so angry, and a bit of my fathers training is still in me, I didn't even think, I just remember shouting it, and a jet of red light shooting from my wand. After that we disarmed him and put the full body bind spell on, and that's how we brought him to you."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Professor Dumbledore where silent, taking in Dracos story. Then Dumbledore spoke. 

"Mr. Krum has reason to believe he didn't hit you with the curse and that that is a lie, and seeing as that you didn't need to go to the hospital wing as well, I must ask you for a reason." 

Harry said- "But Professor! I saw Krum hit Draco, He hit him right in the chest, so I know that Victor lied, but-" Harry stopped short. "but I do know what the curse feels like, Draco, how did you not react to it? All you did was flinch every so often, you didn't even cry out! How did you do it? And the red out of your wand, how did you do that?"  
  
Draco looked down, then at Dumbledore, and started quietly. "I have grown up on the dark arts, and curses the same way any other normal boy would grow up on cartoons and television. My father taught me the curse when I was eight, and by the time I was ten, I could put it on someone with the same force as a full grown wizard. My father would also put me under the curse; the first time was when I was seven. Twice a week he would, and then it went to four times a week, and then everyday, he said that if I was put under it enough, I would be able to resist it. Well that's one thing the bastard was right about. Now whenever someone tries to put it on me, I only feel little pricks, like someone poking me every once and awhile with a needle. Also, when I became a deatheater, they put a little of every unforgivable curse in you, Imperious, Crutacious, and Avada kadavera. That leaves me with more power then a normal wizard, and more resistance. This thing," Draco said, rolling up his sleeve on his left arm, "This thing is the result of the three curses being brought together in full force with one another, and I can tell you Harry, after the feeling of all three being carved into your arm, the Crutacious curse is nothing."  
  
Everyone in the room looked at Draco, stunned. Even Dumbledore had a look of awe and pity in his eyes. He cleared his throat.

 "Mr. Malfoy, it seems as though you have a power not even yourself knew about. Treat it well, and you will be greatly rewarded. I do believe that is all the information I need to issue a life sentence for Mr. Krum. Thank you boys, you may go see Miss Granger now."  
  
Draco looked at Dumbledore in shock. 

"B-but professor! I put an unforgivable curse on another person, don't I get a punishment?" Dumbledore looked at the boy, his eyes twinkling. 

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, I do believe some exceptions can be made to the rules, don't you think? Unless you would like to visit Azkaban?" Draco grinned, 

"No sir! Thank you!" and the three boys ran out of the headmasters' office.  
  
As soon as the boys where in the deserted corridor, they started jumping up and down like they did when they where little. "Krum's going to Azkaban!" Harry whooped though the hall. Draco and Ron grinned widely. This was a very good day.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Draco all went back to the hospital wing to tell Hermione the good news, but they found that she was asleep, and Madam Pomfrey wasted no time in ushering them out into the hall.  
  
"Well guys." Harry said, still grinning nonetheless. "Its Saturday, the rest of the school is in Hogsmead, we should be too! We can buy Hermione all kinds of candy that Ron will inevitably eat anyway." Ron swung at Harry good naturedly and they all laughed, but Draco was sorta shuffling his feel, feeling a little out of place in the precense of the two best friends.  
  
"Well, aren't you coming Draco?" Harry said. Draco looked at him questionably. "You are inviting me to go to Hogsmead with you?" He said uncertainly, he never really was invited anywhere, just kinda went. 

"Well of course!" Ron exclaimed. "This is a celebration! And," Ron stopped short, "and you are our friend, right?" Draco looked at him and smiled. A genuine smile. "Well, saving damsels in distress and getting out of a life sentence had put me in the mood for a butterbeer." Draco said, his mood lifting considerably. Harry and Ron smiled at him, who would have thought, the Slytherin prince befriending two, no, three Gryffindor, and going out to grab some butterbeers with them. Even in Hogwarts, it was a rare day.  
  
~  
  
A few days later Hermione was well enough to leave the hospital wing. She and Pansy had actually started to become friends, to the shock of both Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
  
"You know, Mione." Pansy said one day. "Draco fancys you, you know that right?" Herione looked at her, she knew he did, but something scared her. She didn't want to have to go through what she went through with Krum. "Pansy, I don't think I'm ready to date yet." She said uncertainly. "Pansy smiled. "I know, but please, you should give him a chance, Hes a great person, and in all my years of knowing him, I still have yet to no trust him."  
  
Later that day Hermione was walking along the quiddich pitch, thinking about the past days, when Draco ran up behind her. "Hey Mione." He said, the cold November chill turning his cheeks a pale pink. "Hi Draco." Hermione looked at him apprehensively. She didn't know what to say to anyone lately, and here was the guy that saved her life. "Listen, Hermione, could we talk later?" He asked, shifting his feet.

"Sure, when and where?" Hermione answerd. 

"In our common room, after dinner would be good." Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Ok."  
  
Hermione sat with Ron and Harry as usual during Dinner, but she was fidgeting, apprehensive of what it was Draco wanted to talk to her about. Harry and Ron kept giving each other knowing smikes when they saw how nervous she was, not knowing what her thoughts really where.  
  
Finally, after not touching her plate, Hermione decided it was time enough to go. "I'll see you guys later, ok?" They nodded and smiled at each other again, they couldn't wait to hear how happy she was going to be.  
  
In the Heads' dorm, she found Draco pacing. When she came in, however, he stopped. They looked at each other, like they wanted to touch, but couldn't. 

"Hemrione." He said uncertainly, not knowing where to start. "Hermione, I just wanted to say, well, well I like you. I like you a lot. I don't really understand whats been going on with me lately, but I do know that whenever I'm with you I feel happy and compleat, and I just wanted to know, do you feel the same? Do you think you would be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione looked at the pale boy, stunned. She couldn't belive she was hearing this, not even a week after she had gotten out of a horrible relationship, someone, Draco! Was asking her out. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Draco, I don't think I can. I- I don't think I could take it. Your so important to me and I don't want you to hurt me the way Victor did. I don't think I could handle it. Please, just leave me alone now." And with that she ran to her room, and Draco heard the tiny 'click' of the lock going into place. He sat there, put his head in his hands, and started to cry.  
  
  



	11. Chapter eleven

**A New Kind of Enemy**

****

****

**Summary-** The gang is seventeen now and in their seventh year at Hogwarts.  Voldemort is gone, along with the majority of the deatheaters, including Lucius Malfoy.  Hermione has been dating Victor Krum ever since the Yule Ball in their fourth year, and has fallen deeply in love with him.  But sometimes people surprise you, and arnt who you though they were.  Hermione discovers this about two people, two people she has known for the greater part of her life, and two people who will be working on two opposite extriemes, one trying to save her, and one trying to destroy her.  __

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything related to the Harry Potter world.  Ms. Rowling has the pleasure of that._

**Spoilers-** _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone,_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

**Pairing-** _Hermione Granger / Victor Krum at first, but will be a Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy_

Draco sat on the crimson couch in his common room for a long time. Every so often a tear ran down his face. This startled him. 

"What's wrong with me?" He asked himself countless times. "How could I have been so stupid? How could I fall like that?"  
  
But it was easy to see how he fell. Hermione was pretty, smart, and she knew what he went through. She was trustworthy and loyal.  
  
Draco sighed. Of course he knew why Hermione turned him down, it was all about trust. How could she just magically forgive him for everything he had done to her? Right.  
  
Draco got up and decided he needed to do something. Night was falling, but he needed to clear his mind, and there was only one way to do it.  
  
Striding quickly into the broom cupboard, Draco unlocked his and took out his firebolt X-10. Flying was something that Draco could do, and feel as though it was just himself in the world, and time stood still, just like when he had kissed Hermione.  
  
Draco shook himself; there was no time to think about that. Walking briskly outside, Draco mounted his broom and took off.  
  
Flying was the only thing that Draco loved in life, well, besides Hermione. He learned to fly when he was about 5, and ever since, flying was the thing that helped him get through the tough times. Whenever Lucius decided it was time for another beating, Draco would take off, and return home after his father went back to sleep.  
  
High above the trees, Draco found himself angry, very angry. 

"How could I have fallen for her like that?" He asked himself." "God damn it, I know she's too good for me. I had to be stupid and scare her away. How bloody fucking brilliant, Malfoy.  
  
Suddenly Draco heard a 'swoosh' like someone was trailing him, he turned around, and discovered someone was in fact, tailing him.  
  
"Harry!" What the hell are you doing?" Draco said, rather mean tempered. 

"I saw you from the Gryffindor tower." Harry responded quickly. "I know what happened." Draco looked at him. 

"How?" Harry pulled out an old looking map. Draco started to slow down, to get a better look at the old piece of parchment Harry was holding. Harry stopped completely, so Draco had to, too.  
  
They must have looked like quite a sight. Two boys on top-of-the-line brooms, just hovering hundreds of feet above the ground.  
  
Harry handed the piece of parchment to Draco. Draco looked at it and smirked. 

"It's just a piece of old parchment you git." Harry smiled.

 "Wave your wand over it and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'" Draco did and was amazed at what he saw. 

"This-this is a map of Hogwarts! Whoa! There's, like, hundreds of little dots everywhere! Look! There's my Common room! There's Pansy!" Harry laughed at Draco's excitement and said. 

"It's called The Marauders Map. I got it from Fred and George Weasly back in our third year. Turns out my dad made it when he went to school here, along with my godfather, Sirius Black, our old Defense against the dark arts teacher, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." Draco's eyes opened wide when he said Wormtails name.

 "Wow, he was a friend of your father and still betrayed him." Harry answered 

"He was no friend of my parents; he was a cowardly and power hungry man. He followed my father around because my dad was popular, not because he was a friend." Draco got quiet for a moment, and then went back to the map.  
  
"Wow Harry, this is really amazing! No wonder you could sneak around school and never get caught! Look! There's Filch! And there's Dumbledore in his study! And there's-" Draco stopped short. 

"There's Hermione. She's in her room, why is her dot shaking like that?" 

Harry looked sad, and said. "That means she's crying. Look, you can see what she's saying."

 Draco looked at the map again, closely. There where little bubbles above the dot marked 'Hermione Granger'. Words like "Oh Draco" and "Why me" and "Damn Victor to hell" showed up, and Draco smiled slightly. "So this means that she doesn't hate me? She just needs time?" Harry smiled. "That's exactly what it means."  
  
Draco looked at him. "Thanks Harry, you guys have really been great to me, and I know I don't deserve it, but thanks."  
  
Harry said, "Just give her some time ok? I know Hermione very well, when she gets upset it takes time for her to calm down, but she WILL calm down, you just gotta give her time. And listen, Draco? You need to take care of her for me, ok? I don't know what it is about her, but I've fallen for her too, but I also know who she wants, I know who she needs, and that's you, ok? Take good care of her, Ron and I have been there for her for these six years, but it looks as though our love isn't enough, and you know Ron, one wrong move on your part, and your gonna be hippogriff chow." Harry smiled again. "Come on, maybe you can use your charms to talk Pansy into talking to her, I think she's rather taken with that Slytherin girl."  
  
Draco laughed. "Your right, Potter." He said hitting him on the shoulder. Harry grinned at him. "Come on, it's getting really late." Draco handed the map back to Harry, who taped it with his wand and said- "Mischief managed." And the map erased itself.  
  
Later that night, Draco was lying in his green silk bed, trying to get his mind clear enough to sleep. Nothing seemed to be working, he tried counting snitches, firebolts, hell, he even tried sheep-nothing. 

"I wonder how Hermione is." He asked himself. "I need to think of something to show her she can trust me! Damn it, but what?" Draco lied there, most of the night, and by dawn, he had a fully developed plan.

~

Hermione woke the next morning with a terrible headache.

 "aughh." She mumbled and stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and saw that she looked terrible. Her eyes where puffy and bloodshot from crying the previous night. Her hair was stringy and needed washed. She had deep dark circles under her eyes as well.  
  
Hermione stripped out of her clothes and got into the shower, turning the nozzle to 'strawberry surprise' like she had the first time she used the shower. She washed her hair and relaxed, breathing in the scent of fresh strawberries.  
  
With one last sigh, Hermione stepped out onto the bathroom rug, with a Gryffindor towel around her waist. After combing her hair, she decided she needed a new look.  
  
"I can't keep dwelling on Victor forever!" She said to herself. She applied bronze eyeliner to her lower and upper lids, making her eyes stand out, and she applied brown mascara to her long lashes. She rubbed lotion onto her skin, which gave her a healthy glow, and covered up her dark circles, and added pink blush to the apples of her cheeks. She then put on a coat of peach lip gloss. "There." She said with satisfaction, "Now to do something with my hair."  
  
After toying with it a bit, she decided straight was the best way to go, after applying some Sleek Easy hair gloss, she brushed her hair stick straight. She looked in the mirror and smiled, "That's better."  
  
Going back into her room, she sorted through her muggle clothes. Finally she picked out a pair of dark blue flares, and a green form-fitting turtleneck. She threw her robes on over her clothes, but didn't bother to close them, there was time for that later, and she didn't want to be late for breakfast.  
  
Draco was in the common room, but he was in a slightly better mood then last night, and when Hermione entered, he smiled. She looked at him a little apprehensively, but he said, "I'm sorry for last night, Mione. I shouldn't have asked you that right after all of this, do you forgive me?" Hermione broke out in a wide smile; she ran over and hugged him. "Of course I forgive you! Thank you for understanding." "Oh," Draco said cheekily, "nice turtleneck." Hermione blushed and they walked down the stairs to the great hall for breakfast, and separated to their tables. Hermione sat down beside Harry and across from Ron.  
  
"I'm glad you guys made up." Harry said once Hermione had a plate full of food. 

"You knew??" Hermione asked, dumbfounded. 

"Of course Harry knew," Ron said, as if it where the plainest thing. "He has the map, remember? And not to mention the midnight talk with dr-mhhgmg" Harry had taken a sausage and shoved it in Ron's mouth.  
  
"You talked to Draco?" Hermione asked Harry suspiciously. "About what?"  
  
"You." Harry said simply.  
  
"What?? What about me?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell me right now!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hrumph." Hermione made a sound of defeat, while Ron and Harry grinned at each other.  
  
"Ok fine guys." Hermione said, giving up. "We better get going to potions. Will you stop smirking at me??" Hermione hit Harry playfully on the back, causing him to choke a little on his pancake.

 "Oh come on." As they left the room, Hermione got several sympathetic glances from various people. "I suppose everyone knows about Victor now?" Hermione said to Ron and Harry. They nodded. 

"Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter, I just hope no one, you know, treats me differently." Harry and Ron shrugged as they entered the potions dungeon.  
  
When class started, Snape announced today's potion- "Today we will be brewing the Vertitaserum potion. Some of you are already familiar with it" Snape looked at Harry, "And at the end of class, you and your partner shall ask each other one question." Hermione sighed, she hoped she didn't get anyone that would embarrass her.  
  
"Weasly and Potter! Bulstrode and Parkinson! Malfoy and Granger! Brown and Patil!" Snape continued to call names, but Hermione wasn't listening. 

"Draco is my partner, this shouldn't be too horrid." She said to herself as she gathered her things and went over to Draco's cauldron.  
  
"Hey." He said in his low voice, completely devoid of his boyhood drawl. Hermione smiled at him, content with being near him.  
  
"Ok." She said, businesslike. "We need- 3 cups dragon talons, a half a cup of lacewing-" And they continued making their potion. By the end of the class they looked at the cauldron in satisfaction, they where the best potion students of their year, and they knew it.  
  
"Well," Draco said, somewhat uncomfortable, "Would you like to go first, or shall I? 

"Umm, I suppose I will go first." Hermione said, gulping. Draco won't embarrass her, would he?"  
  
Draco took his potions ladle and scooped some of the clear liquid into a vile, which Hermione took apprehensively. "Well, here goes." And she swallowed the vile in one gulp.  
  
She shuddered involuntarily, the liquid felt like the fizzy stuff you taste from soda, only stronger. She felt her mind change a little, like the liquid unlocked there brain, and everything in it.  
  
"Hermione? Are you ok?" Draco asked, concerned. She looked at him, and truthfully said- 

"That was one of the most interesting potions I have ever tasted, a lot like the potion I drank from Professor Snapes riddle, trying to get at the Sorcerers Stone." Draco gave her a puzzled look, but laughed, and said, "Well, I get my question know, huh?" Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh. 

"But Draco!" She said sweetly, "You just had it." She winked.

 Draco gaped at her, "That's not fair!"  
  
"Life's not fair."  
  
"But this is school! It's supposed to be fair!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"That's not a good enough excuse, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Too bad, I'm going to ask anyway."  
  
Hermione looked at him; she saw the Sytherin determination and ambition in his platinum silver eyes.

 "How did his eyes get so gorgeous?" Hermione found herself thinking. 

"Hermione?" Draco asked. "Can I have my question now?" Hermione smiled at the boy, no, man in front of her, he was pouting, "How cute." She mused. "Ok, go ahead."  
  
"What are you thinking, right now?" He asked, with a small good natured smirk  
  
Hermione was startled, but before she could do anything, she heard her voice say.  
  
"You."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Your eyes."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"How hot you are." Hermione opened her eyes wide and covered her mouth with both of her hands. Draco smiled, and Hermione said, "Ok, now THAT was not fair Draco Malfoy! You where only allowed one question! You git!"  
  
But even Hermione was laughing a little, and she said. "Ok, Malfoy, your turn."  
  
"Alright." And he poured himself an amount of the liquid. He shuddered the same was Hermione had, and Hermione started her questioning- "What do you think of me?"  
  
"I think you're perfect, gorgeous and terribly smart."  
  
"Do you honestly like me?"  
  
"No, Hermione, I love you."  
  
Hermione gasped, but continued.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"I don't actually know. I suppose I came to terms with it that night Victor hut you, the first time in the castle." Hermione shivered at the memory. "You where there, in my arms, vulnerable and broken, I don't know, it reminded me of my Father and mothers relationship.  I didn't want that for you."  
  
Hermione nodded, her eyes glistening. "Thanks for telling me." She said, as the bell rang, and she hurriedly gathered her books for her next class.  
  
The rest of Hermione's day went by quick. She wasn't paying attention to her classes, like she usually would. In Professor Binn's class she fell asleep with everyone else, and the ghost droned on, and even in transfiguration and arithmancy, she had a hard time keeping her mind focused on her professors.  
  
Finally came dinner time, where she met up with Ron and Harry outside the Great Hall. "How are you doing Herm?" Harry asked, concerned. 

"I've been fine, I guess, but you know, tired, and of course, paranoid." Hermione answered, as truthful as she could be.  
  
Ron nodded at her and put his arm around her for comfort. Hermione grinned at the two. 

"You guys are like the brothers I never had. I don't think I would have been able to survive these 7 years without you two in my life."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't have survived without it, Mione." Harry said matter-of-factly. 

"Ron and I saved your life not even halfway through our first year. He flashed a grin at the girl. "Ah, but who insulted me," He looked pointedly at Ron, 

"that would make me want to cry my eyes out in the bathroom?" Ron grinned sheepishly, 

"Uh, er..um.love you Mione.." He said in a sing song voice, and Hermione hugged them, "Too right." She said grinning; as they sat down to eat.  
  
"Well guys, I'm heading to bed." Hermione told her friends, her voice clearly revealing how tired she was. Harry and Ron nodded, and with that, she turned and left the noisy Great Hall.  
  
Walking up the steps to the Heads tower, Hermione felt more then a little paranoid. Walking alone was all it took to set her off into a fit of scanning every dark corner, and looking behind her every few steps. Finally she sighed with relief when she saw the picture of Estella and Phillip. To her surprise though, someone else was looking at the picture too, well, actually, someone was talking to the picture.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked. "Mmmhmm." Was the reply she got. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked again. "Just talking to Estella and Phillip." 

"Oh." 

"Hello dear." Estella said with a smile." 

"Hi Estella, Hi Phillip." Hermione answered, starting to feel safe again.  
  
"How are you Hermione?" Phillip asked. 

"I'm alright, I suppose, still quite paranoid." 

"I know how you feel dear." Estella said warmly. "Are you handling it well?" Hermione looked into the painting, and she saw life in Estella's eyes. Of course it's just a spell, but the pictures never ceased to amaze her. 

"I'm still scared, Estella, if that's what you mean. I don't really trust anyone." Hermione looked at Draco in time to see a look of hurt pass through his steel grey eyes. 

"Oh Hermione." Estella said, "You don't need to worry anymore. You're surrounded by people who love you, you can trust them. At least trust me on this, it took me years to be able to put my trust in anyone but myself. Wait! I can show you! Would you like to see my story?" Estella looked excited, her gorgeous chocolate eyes flashing. Hermione and Draco looked at her wide-eyed, was she serious? 

"How can we do that?" Draco said, getting over the small shock quicker then Hermione. 

"Put your wands together at the tips." Estella instructed and Draco and Hermione did so. "Now, keep them together and touch the painting." They did as they where told, but didn't have time to ask what came next, as they felt a surge of energy course through them, and a light that flashed in a shimmery reds and greens.  
  
Then, as suddenly as it started, it all stopped, and Draco and Hermione where thrown onto a very hard and cold ground. They got up, very shakily, and looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione whispered to Draco, who looked about as clueless as Hermione did. 

"I don't know." He answered. 

"Cant be the castle." Hermione said simply. 

"These stone blocks aren't the same as the ones from Hogwarts. Draco looked at her, astounded that she knew the artateture of Hogwarts, as well as the history.  
  
"Well what now?" Draco asked, uncertainly. Hermione answered, 

"I think Estella brought us into the painting, only.its not just the painting, its like she brought us into her world, her past.just like Riddle did to Harry and Ginny." Draco looked at her, astonished, 

"Did you just say Riddle? As in Tom Riddle?" 

"Yes I did, and yes, I know all about how Tom Riddle was Voldemorts name in Hogwarts, He opened the chamber with Ginny's help, yadda yadda."  
  
Hermione grinned at the dumbfounded look on Dracos face. 

"Wow, I didn't even know the story, just something about some diary my father gave Ginny Weasley." Hermione smiled and nodded. 

"Looks as though Estella wanted me, or us, to see something, maybe we should do a little exploring. And if this is anything like Riddles diary, no one will be able to see us or hear us, simply because we don't exist yet."  
  
Draco nodded, and motioned Hermione to take a dark corridor behind them, they didn't know what they where looking for, but if Estella wanted them to see something, they where most definitely going to see something.  
  
'Thud' 'thud' 'thud' their footsteps where loud against the ancient stone floor, but as they passed various servants and house elves, no other being seemed to know of their existence. Draco was quite confused, and asked her why this was.  
  
"Draco," she said, patiently, "We are in the past, at least I am going to guess we are, and since we are in the past, we didn't exist yet, I mean, our great grandparents probably didn't exist yet! And all this stuff-" She said, motioning to the butler shining the doorknobs, and the house elves lighting fireplaces. "All this stuff has already happened, see that guy? He's dead, this is all just a shadow really, a memory that has been perfectly stored."  
  
He looked at her, amazed at how smart she was, but of course he didn't know about her experience with time travel, even hour jumps.  
  
"Ok then." He said, with the smirk returning on his face. 

"We still don't know where we are going, how do you suppose we get somewhere we don't even know of?" Hermione smiled at him and said- "Why don't we follow that butler there carrying the platters of food, I'm assuming he's going to the dining hall, maybe this is Estella's manor, or someone she knows, even Phillips!"  
  
Draco's smirk turned into a true smile and said, "Okay."  
  
After following the butler down numerous corridors, and almost getting lost twice, Draco and Hermione stumbled into a fantastic Dining hall that rivals even the grander of Hogwarts.  
  
"Wow." Hermione sighed, taking it all in. "Double wow." Draco agreed. "This is twice the size of my dinning hall back at the manor.  
  
Hermione looked around at the grand dining hall; it had a high sloped ceiling, which had paintings of angels and clouds. There was a large dining table in the middle of the room, with red velvet seats that resembled miniature thrones. Glancing over at the butler, Hermione noticed he looked rather nervous. Taking a closer look, Hermione saw that there was a very large man with a red face, who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He was sitting at the head of the table, while a very young, dark haired looking woman sat at his left side.  
  
Hermione motioned to Draco to go closer with her to the table, to take a closer look at the pair. Both Draco and Hermione gasped when they saw who the dark haired girl was.  
  
"Estella!" Draco exclaimed, and then covered his mouth quickly. "You don't need to do that you know," Hermione said in a regular voice. "They can't see us, nor hear us."  
  
Moving closer to the table, Hermione noticed that the man had a very large Goblet of foul smelling liquid. "Beer. And rather strong beer I might add." Draco said smugly. "I know my alcohol." Hermione looked over at Estella who had a small goblet of red liquid. "Wine?" Hermione asked Draco, and pointed to the small goblet. "Yup." Suddenly the man, who had just drowned the Goblet of Beer, roared to whoever would listen. "More beer!" At his side, almost immediately, was the same butler who they had followed into the hall, and he filled the large Goblet to the rim again with the liquid that made Hermione's nose ache.  
  
The man called for more beer at least 12 times before the dinner was over, his red face becoming more so with every gulp. Hermione could see that Estella was becoming apprehensive. Draco broke the silence. "Think that guys her dad? Seems a bit young." Hermione looked at him funny, and then realized that she had been alone when Estella told Hermione about being betrothed. "That's her fiance Draco." She told him, remembering Estella's words...

"Slave to the bottle."

 Draco looked at her then said, "How do you know? Why would Estella bother with him? What about Phillip?" Hermione sighed unhappily and said, 

"Estella told me that when she was my age, just about to enter her seventh year at Hogwarts, She was betrothed to, and I quote, 'an abusive slave to the bottle.' And seeing that this man is being very touchy with her, and he was had more then enough to drink, I'm assuming this is him.  
  
Draco looked stunned, and all he could let out was a small "Oh."  
  
Just then the man, red faced and walking very unsteadily, went over to Estella's chair and picked her up, and dragged her to the stone steps that, Hermione assumed, led upstairs. 

"Oh dear, I know what's going to happen next." Hermione said, her eyes filling with small tears. Draco put his arm around her to comfort her. 

"Should we follow Mione?" He asked, but he didn't get an answer, as their world started swirling in the same light as when they first entered.  
  
"Omffhh." Hermione gasped as they crash landed again this time she landed on top of Draco. 

"You know," Draco said with a smirk, "I am usually the one on top, but I'm willing to make an exception." Hermione hit him over the head with a grin. 

"Come on! This isn't the time for that." 

"Oh? So there will be a time later?" Draco said, still grinning. 

"I'm not even going to grace that with an answer, Draco Malfoy." Hermione answered haughtily. "Whatever you say Mione."  
  
Draco looked around, "Ok, this is Hogwarts!" He said proudly.  
  
"Good job, Sherlock."  
  
"Who's Sherlock?"  
  
"Never mind, Muggle thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Looking around, Draco and Hermione noticed similarities and Differences in everything. "We're near the Gryffindor tower." Hermione said. "Let's see if we can make it to the Heads tower, I'll bet that's where Estella is." Draco just nodded, and followed Hermione down the vast corridor.  
  
About five minutes later, Hermione and Draco find themselves staring at a suite of armor where Estella and Phillips painting will go. "Weird." They said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed, and then Draco thought of something. "How do we get in?" Hermione had an idea. She took Draco by the hand and pulled him, and cautiously she put her hand against the wall, and, just as she had hoped, she and Draco could pass straight through.  
  
"Wicked!" Draco exclaimed on the other side. 

"How did you know to do that, Mione?" Hermione smiled and said, 

"Well, there's this muggle book I read called The Christmas Carol, and in the book the man is doing kind of what we are, visiting the past, and he could go through walls, so I figured we could too." "Bloody brilliant." Draco said with a grin. "You know, Draco, your really starting to sound like Ron with those words, 'wicked and bloody brilliant." Hermione laughed at the look on Dracos face, but he started laughing too.  
  
Suddenly they turned around to see two very familiar faces, Estella and Phillip! And, coincidently, they where fighting.  
  
"Phillip Pirrip! You ungodly swine! Don't you DARE call me a half blood again!" Estella was raging mad, and even though Draco and Hermione weren't able to be seen, they backed themselves against the far wall.  
  
"Tsk Tsk, Who would have thought?" Phillip was saying in a mocking tone. "The perfect little Gryffindor have such a foul tongue?"  
  
"How dare you!" Estella screeched, in a most unladylike manner. All Phillip did was smirk.  
  
"How dare I what? The little half blood angry with me now? That's just ever so not good!" His voice was a quite annoying, mocking drawl that reminded Hermione of Draco. Phillip started talking again. "You know, my little Estella, your very attractive for a worthless half blood when your-" Phillip didn't get to finish whatever insult he had coming, because an extremely angry Estella shouted

 "Expelliarmus!"

 And Phillip flew across the vast room, and was disarmed in the process. Estella, still dangerously angry, picked up Phillips wand and threw it out the tower wonder, and it landed where, in a few hundred years, the womping willow would be planted.  
  
"You witch!" Phillip shouted angrily when he got over the stun of hitting a stone wall at a high speed. "Thank you, it's about time you noticed, I'm as good a witch and you are a wizard, remember that."  
  
On that note, Estella stomped off to her room, (which was now Hermione's) and slammed the door shut. Hermione could hear the incantation for an unbreakable lock spell being mumbled.  
  
Phillip looked livid, but left through the entry way to go try to retrieve his wand.  
  
"Wow." Draco said, after standing there a few moments. "Those two seem really familiar, but from where?" Hermione smiled, and said, "You don't see the connection? Estella and Phillip are just like you and me! Throw in an 18th century Ron and Harry, and it would be identical!"  
  
"You never threw my wand out of a tower window though." Draco pointed out. 

"True," Hermione agreed, "But I did curse your nose to be 10 times its normal size for a week, remember?" Draco flushed at the memory, 

"That was back in 5th year, did we really hate each other that much?" 

"Worse. " Hermione said gravely. Phillip is so much like you! Taunting and teasing Estella because of her parents!" Draco looked ashamed, but Hermione continued. 

"Don't worry about it, I know your over it, I am too."  
  
Draco smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"Oh boy here we go again." Hermione stated, as the all-too familiar swirling of colors came rushing at them  
  
Thud! "Oomph!" "Well, at least this landing was a bit better." Hermione said. She had landed on her feet, but Draco landed in a kind of roll. 

"Yea, uh huh." Draco muttered. "So where are we now?" Hermione looked around. 

"We're in front of the Headmasters chambers. I wonder who it is." Draco and Hermione stepped through the gargoyle that was still guarding the stone steps up to the Headmasters office. As they crept closer to the top of the stairway, Hermione heard a very loud, rough mans voice. She recognized it as the voice of Estella's fiancé 

"Gryffindor!" The man yelled, "I demand that Estella Havisham be released into my care immediately! I am her legal guardian after her parents crossing!" Hermione gasped at the sight before her. Sitting at an old fashioned looking conference table, there sat Godrick Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. She looked over at Draco, who was equally amazed. Then they heard the powerful voice of Godrick Gryffindor.  
  
"Mr. Wemmick! I am astounded at your behavior! Miss Havisham is nearly through with her studies, and it would break her heart for us to pull her out now!" 

Wemmick, looking as though he where going to curse all four of the founders at once, replied, "I don't care! She is a woman and needs to be taught her place! She doesn't need any magic to be a good wife! I am her guardian and shall be taking her!" 

"Wemmick!" Hermione was surprised to see Helga Hufflepuff, a small, stout little witch that reminded Hermione strangely of Professor Sprout, stand up out of her seat and stared daggers at the Wemmik, who was a good two feet taller then she. 

"How dare you set foot into this school and insult our brightest student! Estella Havisham is twice the magical being you shall ever be! She will NOT be leaving until she has completed her final year with us, and has fulfilled her Head Girl duties! Now get out before I let Salazar handle you!" Draco looked over at Salazar Slytherin, who, at Helga's words, grew an evil smile on his face.  
  
Wemmick looked furious, but seemed to decide he had better not take his chances with the Salazar. He stormed out in such a fury, that Hermione and Draco hadn't time to move. Wemmick passed right through them.  
  
"Think we should follow him?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, and down the stairs they trailed Wemmick. "Why did we see all that?" Draco asked, about seeing something Estella wasn't around for." "I don't know." Hermione answered. "Maybe it was because it was very important." Soon they came upon a girl, 

"Estella!" Both Draco and Hermione exclaimed. Wemmick noticed her as well, and decided then to take her.  
  
"Come here!" He commanded to a very startled Estella. "Ben?!" Wha-what are you doing here? This is my school! What are you doing? Let me go!" Wemmick had taken Estella by the wrist and put a silencing charm on her. Estella's mouth moved as she tried screaming, and Wemmick laughed at her as no sound came out. 

"No use, m'dear, No one in this castle bloody cares about a stupid witch like you!"  
  
Draco and Hermione stood, horrified at the site. Hermione looked at though she was going to break down in tears, and Draco quickly slipped his hand in hers and held it tight.  
  
Then Hermione noticed someone coming around the corner. Phillip! 

"What's going on here?" The young boy asked, then, when he saw Estella trying unsuccessfully to get free, he looked coldly at Wemmick, who was trying to grab for his wand. Phillip was quicker. "Crucio!" Phillip had uttered the same curse Draco did! Draco and Hermione looked at each other, and then back at the man, who was withering in pain. 

"Finite incantatem" Phillip said calmly, "Stumfry." And with that, Wemmick was frozen, curled up on the floor, looking very pathetic, and quite helpless.  
  
Estella was sobbing on the floor, and Phillip ran over to her. Her silencing charm was broken, but she still couldn't speak, only cry. "Shh, Shh, I'm here Stell." Phillip said in the same kind voice that Hermione remembered coming from Dracos lips. Hermione and Draco turned to one another and embraced, and the swirling colors came again.  
  
  
  
~  
  
Draco and Hermione landed exactly as they where before when they had jumped into the painting. Pulling back their wands they looked up and a smiling Phillip and Estella, and before they could even utter a word, the couple swung the Picture forward, and Hermione and Draco entered their common room in silence.  
  
"He used the crutacious curse on that guy, Phillip did." Draco said, sounding completely amazed. 

"Yes, it wasn't an illegal curse yet, it had just been invented." Hermione said, in her same know-it-all voice, but she was still rather shaken.  
  
"Are you ok Mion?" Draco asked, unsure. 

"I'm fine," Hermione answered. 

"It's so odd though, seeing that, knowing someone else went through it too. Phillip saved her, just like you saved me."  
  
Draco nodded; he was staring intently at her, as if searching for something in her face.  
  
"Phillip and her where still together, after many years, they died of old age in each others arms." Hermione said, in a hushed and awed voice. "I just thought they loved each other to begin with, but really, they started out enemies, just like us."  
  
Draco was still looking at her. "You know, Hermione, I was telling the truth today, you know, in potions? I was telling the truth when I told you I loved you." Hermione grinned at him. 

"I know, you where under the truth potion." 

"Well, I wanted to ask you," Draco faltered, but after a few moments continued. 

"I wanted to ask you, you know, if you felt the same I did. I know its still early and all..." He said a little rushed. "But I do love you; I don't know how I couldn't see it before. You're perfect. Beautiful and smart." Hermione looked into his pewter eyes; she no longer saw his boyhood hatred and cold steel, but longing, and warmth. She knew she wanted to belong in those eyes, and there was a simple was to be able to. 

"I love you too Draco."  
  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve

**A New Kind of Enemy**

****

****

**Summary-** The gang is seventeen now and in their seventh year at Hogwarts.  Voldemort is gone, along with the majority of the deatheaters, including Lucius Malfoy.  Hermione has been dating Victor Krum ever since the Yule Ball in their fourth year, and has fallen deeply in love with him.  But sometimes people surprise you, and arnt who you though they were.  Hermione discovers this about two people, two people she has known for the greater part of her life, and two people who will be working on two opposite extriemes, one trying to save her, and one trying to destroy her.  __

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything related to the Harry Potter world.  Ms. Rowling has the pleasure of that._

**Spoilers-** _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone,_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

**Pairing-** _Hermione Granger / Victor Krum at first, but will be a Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy_

Months past and Hermione and Draco's friendship grew into something more. They where the couple of the moment, the most talked about people in school, and the best part was- no one stood in their way.  
  
It was early May and Hermione was sitting by the lake, studying. Lately she felt that the library was too familiar, and she wanted to enjoy the whole of Hogwarts while she could.  
  
Someone came up behind her and put their hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" Said a deep voice that Hermione could never mistake.  
  
"Harry! Hehe, what are you doing here? Don't you have a quiddich practice to be at?"  
  
"Aw Mione, you've really lost track of time! Its seven o'clock! It's time to go get some food!"  
  
"Careful Harry or you're going to sound like Ron."  
  
"Who? Me? Never!"  
  
Hermione laughed when she saw the look of fake indignation on her best friends face. 

"Harry?" She asked, feeling quite serious. "Do you know what your doing? You know? When we're done here? It's coming up so fast." Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes. "I don't know if I can handle what's out there, I just don't think I'm ready."

 Harry sat down beside Hermione and put a friendly arm around her. "Mione," He said, echoing her seriousness. "You have nothing to worry about. You are more than ready for whatever life throws at you. Have you forgotten every single on of out little adventures? We where defeating Voldemort when we where eleven and you're saying you cant handle getting a job! Need I remind you how YOU where the one responsible for getting Sirius to safety? You who could juggle just about every class Hogwarts has to offer? Don't you even try telling me you're not ready for what's waiting for you? We are all part of a much greater thing. You have people in this world who love you so much, you have no idea. You're very talented. You have me and Ron, we'll always be here for you, there's no way your getting rid of us that easily." 

Harry grinned. "Me? Well I want to play quiddich. My dad was on the team for England, and I want to try to live up to what he has made, and- quiddich is just the best thing for me. Have you thought about what you want to do?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I want to teach. I want to teach right here at Hogwarts. I would love nothing more." Harry smiled at her, "Have you brought this up with Dumbledore? I bet he could help of course." "Yes, but he said that he couldn't promise anything." Hermione looked down at her hands sadly. "I don't think it is a very realistic dream." Harry wrapped her in a tight hug, and whispered in her ear, "Never give up on your dreams." Hermione smiled at him, and they got up to join their friends at dinner.  
  
  
  
"Draco?" Hermione's soft voice could be heard through the darkness. 

"Yes love?" His voice completely lacked the lazy drawl she had once despised. 

"Are you worried about the future?" Hermione had taken to sleeping in Draco's bed ever since the day they visited Estella's past, they comforted one another, but they didn't have sex. 

"I worry about a lot of things, love, but the future is not one of them." 

"Why is that?" Hermione said quietly, snuggling up against his chest. 

"I don't worry about the future because I know it can not be worse then the past. I plan on joining the ministry of magic and will eventually work my way up to be the Minister of Magic." 

"Really?" Hermione said, impressed by his large goal.

"Yes. I plan on working hard, and of course my charms and money won't hurt in the least." He grinned in the dark, although Hermione couldn't see. Hermione sighed. 

"I just wish I had something to truly look forward to, the future just seems so unsure and empty." Draco listened to Hermione for hours that night, hearing her breathing change from an unsure breath to a deep steady breathing of sleep. He started to devise a plan.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Wait up!" Harry and Ron turned around to see Draco coming up quickly behind him. He didn't look like he got much sleep, but he did look pleased with himself. 

"What's up?" Ron asked. "You know how Hermione's been really down, about graduating and all that? Well, I have a plan." Harry and Ron grinned; they liked the sound of that.  
  
Two weeks before graduation, Hermione, Ron, and Harry where sitting at the breakfast table, and as usual, the large swarm of owls came swooping into the great hall, carrying various packages of all shapes and sizes.  
  
A large brown barn owl swooped over to Hermione and laid an envelope on her lap, it had the Hogwarts seal on it. Hermione looked at it curiously and Harry and Ron looked on too. Hermione unsealed the wax symbol and pulled out the letter, it read:  
  
Miss Granger, Please Meet with Professor McGonagall and myself when you are finished with your breakfast. The password is chocolate frogs. Professor Dumbledore  
  
  
  
"Wonder what that's all about?" Harry said curiously.

 "It's a Hogsmeade day you know."

"Oh it's probably just some head girl stuff." Hermione said with a shrug. "You guys can go down ahead of my with Draco, I'll catch up when I am done meeting with Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. Harry and Ron nodded and the three friends finished eating.  
  
After saying she was full, Hermione excused herself from the table and walked out the Great Hall. She felt a pair of warm arms slip around her. 

"Hello Draco." She said without turning around. 

"Aww, how'd you guess?" He twirled her around and hugged her. "What are you up to, Miss Granger?" He asked teasing. 

"I have to go meet with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, don't you? I thought it was head boy and girl stuff." 

"Nope, they didn't inform me of anything, I'll wait here for you if you want me to."

 "Oh no, that's ok." Hermione said absently, as she and Draco headed for the Headmasters office. "I'll catch up to you guys in Hogsmeade. How about we meet in the Three Broomsticks in about an hour?" 

"Sure sweetheart." Draco said, and kissed her forehead. 

"I'll be looking forward to it." Hermione turned around with a smile, She was so lucky.  
  
"Chocolate frogs." Hermione said clearly to the stone gargoyle in front of the Headmasters office. At once, the gargoyle jumped aside and revealed to Hermione a spiral staircase that lead up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Professor McGonagall was already there, and Dumbledore wasted no time in starting the meeting.  
  
"Miss Granger do you know why you're here?" He said, his clear blue eyes sparkling through his spectacles. 

"No Sir, I don't, there isn't and trouble is there?" 

"Oh, no trouble at all, but Minerva and I need to discuss something with you that is of dire importance." Hermione looked at her two professors curiously. Dumbledore continued. "Miss Granger, as you know, I have been the Headmaster here for nearly fifty years. I loved every moment of it, but I am getting old, as you can see, and feel that I may need to retire from my career as a teacher. Professor McGonagall, being the Deputy Headmistress would take my place, but that leaves her current subject, transfiguration, without a teacher to teach it! Professor McGonagall has informed me many times over the last seven years that you are truly the brightest and most gifted student she has ever had, I think she has taking a likening to you." Dumbledore smiled. "What I am trying to ask you, is, would you like to take over Professor McGonagall's position next term? It will be work, obviously. You are one of the brightest to ever make their way to Hogwarts. Of course the job will come with other responsibilities, such as being the head of the Gryffindor house and such." He stopped and looked at Hermione, who looked either ready to explode with tears of joy or just plain explode. 

"Are you kidding sir? Professor?" She looked at Dumbledore and McGonagall with a huge smile on her face. "I have always wanted to be a teacher! Oh! Do I deserve this?"

 "You scored top marks on your N.E.W.T.'s Miss Granger." McGonagall said with a smile. "I think you deserve it more than I do." Hermione smiled, and then said, 

"Professor Dumbledore, you're just going to leave Hogwarts?" 

"Oh no Miss Granger, do you think I could ever truly leave? No, actually I am taking Lucius Malfoy's position as School governor." Hermione smiled, and said, 

"Thank you; you don't understand how much this truly means to me." The Headmaster and future Headmistress smiled at their student. 

"I will be sending you all the information you need over the summer, Hermione, and when you return to Hogwarts next year, my name will be Minerva, understood?" Hermione smiled and nodded once more. 

"Well, I dare say you have some friends waiting for you in the village Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, "We will be seeing you." 

"Goodbye professor"  
  
Hermione ran all the way to Hogsmeade, more excited then she had ever been in her life. She ran into the Three Broomsticks and found her three friends sitting at a back table; they had already ordered a hot mug of butterbeer for her. They where all exchanging smiles and 'we know something she doesn't' looks, but Hermione barely noticed.  
  
"Oh guess what!" They looked at her expectantly, and Draco said "What?" "Next year I will be the new transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled proudly, finally, years of dedication and work was paying off. Ron and Harry almost dropped their butterbeers and their jaws where now somewhere on the floor, but Draco kept his cool much better then the other two, and in one fluid motion swept Hermione off her feet and met her with a kiss in his arms. Hermione giggled and put her arms around his neck. Ron had recovered quicker then Harry and said to Draco and Hermione, 

"Oh get a room you two." Hermione blushed and Draco set her down carefully.  
  
Once they all where settled in their seats, Harry asked Hermione, 

"If you're going to be teaching transfiguration, where is McGonagall going?" Hermione answered, 

"Dumbledore decided its time for him to step down, but he's not leaving all together, he is going to be taking your fathers place Draco, and a school governor. McGonagall will be taking his place, seeing as that she is the Deputy Headmistress, and they needed a new transfiguration teacher. They said I was the brightest student to ever come to Hogwarts." Hermione blushed, "and I don't even need to take a teaching course in transfiguration, because of all the extra work I did with McGonagall over the years, I know nearly as much as her anyway." Hermione was blushing with pride and Draco put a strong arm around her.

 "What did we tell you Herm?" Harry said smiling. "We told you everything would work out." He glanced at Draco and winked. Hermione was about to say something about that when Ron interrupted.

"I propose a toast, to our best friend Hermione, may she be more lenient on the future Gryffindors than McGonagall was!" 

The four friends laughed and slicked their butterbeers. Hermione sighed with happiness; life wasn't going to get much better than this.  
  
  
  
Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron, she felt much better about graduating, now that she had a place just for her. Harry and Ron where still slightly shocked at the news, but they had something else that was absorbing their interest at the moment.  
  
"Herm?" Harry said with a serious expression in his emerald eyes. 

"Yea Harry?" Hermione had her nose in 'Really advanced transfiguration' and was only half paying attention. 

"Herm, do you think we're too young to be married?" Hermione looked up at him surprised, and little suspicious. 

"I believe it is for the couple to decide. Your parents where married and loved each other very much, so I think if you're in love, go for it. Why do you ask?"

 "Oh, it's just some Ravenvlaw and Hufflpuff are getting married, I wondered what a woman's opinion would be." Hermione didn't see Harry flick a shot of green sparks over to Draco behind her back. Draco looked up expectantly and grinned.  
  
"Her Mione, I think Draco wants to talk to you." Ron said, as Draco walked across the room to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Hermione turned around and looked in his eyes, damn, she really loved those eyes. 

"Hey Mione." Draco said, almost shyly. 

"Hi Draco, want to sit down?" She didn't know what else to do, he didn't usually come over to their table right in the middle of dinner. "Actually Hermione, could you stand up?" Hermione obliged, more confused by the moment. Then Draco did it, he got down on one knee and held open a small crimson box. Hermione could hear a gasp and, quite literally, a hush fall over the noisy great hall, even the teachers where looking on. 

"Draco?" Hermione said quietly. She looked back at Ron and Harry, who nodded at her, encouraging her to look back at her boyfriend. 

"Hermione," Draco started, sounding not quite like the arrogant boy of his youth, but still filled with Malfoy pride and determination. 

"Hermione, I love you, will you make me the happiest man in this entire world…..and be my wife?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A New Kind of Enemy**

****

****

**Summary-** The gang is seventeen now and in their seventh year at Hogwarts.  Voldemort is gone, along with the majority of the deatheaters, including Lucius Malfoy.  Hermione has been dating Victor Krum ever since the Yule Ball in their fourth year, and has fallen deeply in love with him.  But sometimes people surprise you, and arnt who you though they were.  Hermione discovers this about two people, two people she has known for the greater part of her life, and two people who will be working on two opposite extriemes, one trying to save her, and one trying to destroy her.  __

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything related to the Harry Potter world.  Ms. Rowling has the pleasure of that._

**Spoilers-** _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone,_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_

_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

**Pairing-** _Hermione Granger / Victor Krum at first, but will be a Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy_

The Great Hall was silent, and there Draco was, down on one knee holding out a crimson box with one of the most beautiful rings Hermione had ever seen.  
  
Needless to say Hermione Granger was shocked. Before saying anything, Hermione slowly lowered herself to her knees, eye lever to Draco. She forgot about the room full of people, all of whom where watching her. All she noticed was the trust and sincerity in Draco Malfoys eyes. She could feel hot tears well up in her own. 

She leaned over and whispered into his ear- "Nothing would make me happier, Draco, then to be by your side forever." 

Draco nodded at her, almost surprised, and got up, pulling her with him. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her left ring finger, and kissed her. Then it was almost as if an enormous bomb had gone off in the middle of the Great Hall, Hermione and Draco where wrenched from their world and was brought into a world where everyone was clapping, whistling, and even hugging. Hermione looked up at the table of professors, and tears came down her cheeks as she saw everyone of her professors clapping, including Snape. McGonagall was hugging Professor Vector, and Professor Sprout was jumping up and down. Professor Dumbledore was busy making green, gold, red, and silver decorations to decorate the Great Hall.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione. "I think everyone approves." He said with a grin. Hermione looked back at her best friends, Ginny was busy hugging the life out of Harry, and Ron's eyes looked odd, happy, but where they a bit mistier then normal? They gave Hermione a smile, and Harry winked at her.  
  
"Draco." Hermione said, trying out his name as though for the first time. 

"Hermione." He said in the same voice. 

"We have a bright future ahead of us, Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Malfoy." Hermione said, smiling bigger and bigger as the moments slipped by."  
  
'Ting Ting' Hermione and Draco turned to the sound of Professor McGonagall tapping her fork lightly on her glass. They looked at Dumbledore. 

"Ahem." He started. "I would like to extend my congratulations to the couple, and, if you do not mind me saying so, 'it's about time!'" A few students laughed at his joke, but they where still listening to the rest of what Dumbledore was going to say. "Also, the professor's and I would all like to be informed of when the wedding will be. We are expecting invitations." His eyes where twinkling, and Hermione laughed in spite of herself. Draco held her tightly and she hugged him back.  
  
  
  
A week had passed, and it was time to leave Hogwarts forever, as a student in Hermione's case. Hermione much have been congratulated by at least half the school, and by every one of her Professors, who had each informed her that it will be a pleasure working with her the following year. Hermione sighed with happiness. She was sitting in one of the quiddich stands, high above the ground. How many times had she sat in this very spot, watching Harry race on his broomstick, and, for the six years, cheered when Draco was hit, or lost, beaten again by Harry? So much had changed, and it overwhelmed her. 

She thought of the time, where, right in this spot, she, Hagrid, and Ron had noticed there was something wrong with Harry's broom, and had jumped to the conclusion that Snape was hexing the Nimbus Two Thousand. Hermione had set Snape on fire, knocking the real enemy, former Professor Quirrel, out of his trance. Hermione thought back to when the hexed bludger had been chasing Harry, and in the end broke his arm, but Harry still had managed to win. 

How utterly happy she had been, seeing Harry defeat Draco, even with a broken arm and who even knew what else? This quiddich pitch was where Hermione was first introduced to the term 'mudblood' which always stung her heart, even though she would not dare let it show. She looked over that Hagrids hut, outside the forbidden forest. She and Harry had hidden Buckbeack there back in their third year, the night they helped save Sirius Black escape from the dreaded Dementor's kiss. 

Six years of being tormented by Draco had taught her to be strong. Six years of being insulted by Draco had driven her to be better. Six years of beating Draco had taught her to be proud. Six years of utterly despising Draco had taught her to love. 

Love and hate had collided in Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Love and hate drove them together that beat out any other possible magic. Love and hate had taught them that the world was not a predictable place. Love and hate had shown them that the impossible is possible. Love and hate taught a Malfoy to love a mudblood.  
  
Hermione could feel somebody watching her, and she looked down at the ground. Turned out two someone's where watching her. A dark headed boy, accompanied by a fiery red head. Hermione smiled as they climbed up to the seat where Hermione was sitting, and they took a seat in front of her, turned around to face her.  
  
"What are you doing here Mione?" Ron asked her, a look of concern in his eyes. 

"Remember when Harry's broom was hexed, and I had to dash all the way over to the Slytherin stands to stop who we thought was Snape?" 

Hermione asked Ron in a dreamy sort of voice. "Of course I do Mione." He said, sounding confused. "What does that have to do with anything?" 

"Memories." Harry answered for her quickly. Hermione gave him a smile. 

"Here Mione, we have something for you." Harry said, handing Hermione a thick book with the Hogwarts crest on it.  
  
Hermione opened it and gasped. It was a photo album! The first page said in very neat, spidery handwriting- 'First Year' The ink had been charmed to go through all the house colors, from red to green, and yellow to a loyal looking blue. 

She turned the page and saw herself, seven years younger, with her arms around her best friends smiling. Harry and Ron where waving, and Neville was in the background, sticking his tong out. Hermione turned the page and there was a picture of Fluffy! "How did you get that one?" She asked, impressed. "Hagrid." They said simply. Hermione tuned another twenty pages; all filled with their first year memories. There was a picture of Harry diving for the golden snich, and pictures of Lavender and Parvati, gossiping, and another of a quiddich game, Harry's broomstick bucking. Then she got to year two, filled with as many memories as the first year, moaning myrtle, Hermione petrified, many, many of Harry, who looked rather annoyed.

 "Colin." Harry said grimly. Hermione laughed. There was another picture of Ron burping up slugs, and another of the golden Gryffindor sword that Harry had pulled out of the sorting hat. 

Hermione went through the think book; there were at least forty pages of pictures for each year. "How did all this fit?" She asked them. 

"Professor McGonagall helped us with a charm, to condense it." Harry answered, watching her look at the pictures. Hermione was up to their forth year, and a picture of her and Victor caught her attention. 

"What-" "We had to put in, Hermione, even though you want to forget about it, it's a part of you, and a part of your time here at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled grimly, and continued through the book. She came all the way up to her seventh year, and she saw a picture of her when she was modeling her Halloween ball dress for Harry and Ron. She hadn't even remembered them taking the picture. The next picture was that of the three boys getting ready for the ball in Dracos room. Hermione blushed when she saw that both Harry and Draco where shirtless. 

"Who took that?" Hermione asked. 

"We really don't know, but Seamus had the picture, although he said he didn't take it." 

"Oh." Hermione turned the page again, and gasped. The picture was of her and Draco dancing at the Halloween ball. She watched as the smaller version of herself swayed silently, her arms around Draco's neck, and her head resting on his shoulder. Draco had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, as though protecting her from every evil in the world. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and she hugged her two best friends.

 "How did you possibly get all these?! Thank you so much!" 

"We had a lot of help, and have been working on it with nearly everyone all week." Ron said matter-of-factly 

"Yeah." Harry chimed in. "Nearly everyone in this school gave us a picture or two, Colin and Dennis of course, contributed quite a few. All the professors gave us some random shots of their classes, even Snape! It's amazing really, how people can pull through for you when it counts."

 He smiled. "Think of it as an early wedding present to you from the whole school." Hermione couldn't help it; tears where flowing freely down her cheeks as she hugged them both, then kissed then both on their cheeks. They both blushed and pulled her up from her seat. 

"Time for dinner Mione." Ron said, acting much like the Ron Hermione had always known, nothing changed about his appitite. 

"Only you would get out of a kiss for food Ronald Weasley." Hermione said in a fake stern voice. 

"What can I say?" He said with a shrug. "The only way to my heart is through my stomach!" The three friends laughed and made their way back to the castle.  
  
"Hey Mione? Did you and Draco ever decide on a wedding date?" 

"Yes, we decided it will be right after we graduate, June 22nd" 

"That's in three weeks!" Ron exclaimed. "How are you going to pull it off?" "Easy." Hermione said. "Draco's mom is planning the entire thing." She grinned at her friends, and they walked into the building, Ron and Harry exchanged a smile. 

"Boy I'm hungry." Hermione said, and made their way into the Great hall, and was met with a thunderous "SUPPRISE!"  
  
Hermione nearly fainted, and Draco was at her side in an instant, looking like an excited child. "Hey Herm, guess what? They threw us a wedding shower!"  
  
And indeed Draco was right. It looked as though everyone in the wizarding world was gathered in the great hall. The house tables had been removed, and the hall was vast. There was an enormous pile of gifts in the far corner, just waiting to be opened, and a buffet table. Hermione saw that her own parents where there, along with Draco's mother. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was present too. Hermione looked to her left and saw the entire Weasley family had come as well, Mr. Weasley had a look of determination on his face, determined not to judge Draco by his father. Sirius Black was there, along with Remus Lupin. Hermione noticed Mad Eye Moody, an ancient auror, and of course the whole student body and all the teachers.  
  
"Wow, everyone came." Was all Hermione could get out, she saw just about everyone she knew from the wizarding world, plus a few that she figured Draco must know.  
  
"Surprised Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said, walking briskly to where she was standing. 

"I'm astounded professor!" He smiled behind his beard. 

"Good then. I trust Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter gave you our gift?" 

"Oh yes! I love it! Thank you!" 

"Your Welcome Miss Granger. Now, if you'll excuse me, I do believe its time to strike up the band." No sooner had Dumbledore said so, music started playing a slow song Hermione faintly recognized. Draco offered her his hand, and she took it, and they made their way to the middle of the Great Hall, and felt all eyes watching them  
  
  
  
When the visions around you  
bring tears to your eyes  
and all that surround you  
are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when its gone  
the on you should call  
was standing there all alone  
  
They swayed silently to the music, Hermione felt completely at peace again, something she hadn't felt since she had arrived in Bulgaria almost one year ago. Hermione noticed out of the corner of her eye that Harry offered Parvati his hand to dance.  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
and hold you right where you belong  
till the day my life is through  
this I promise you  
this I promise you

  
"Do you promise me forever Draco?" Hermione said quietly to his shoulder. "I promise you eternity, plus forever." He said, equally quiet.  
  


  
I loved you forever  
in lifetimes before  
and I promised you never  
will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
this is a battle we've won  
and with this vow  
forever has now begun

  
  
Visions of the couple dancing at the Halloween ball danced through Ron's mind. He had loved Hermione, yes; he loved her as the great and wonderful person and friend that she was. He was absolutely positive Hermione and Draco would be happy together.  
  


  
Just close your eyes  
each lovin' day  
and know this feeling won't go away   
till the day my life is through  
this I promise you  
this I promise you

  
"I love you Hermione." Draco whispered, holding her tight.  
  


  
Over and over I fall  
when I hear you call  
without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all

  
"I love you too Draco."

  
And I will take you in my arms  
and hold you right where you belong  
till the day my life is through  
this I promise you, baby

  
Three weeks later:

  
  
"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Elizabeth Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you, Hermione Elizabeth Granger take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"You may kiss the bride."  
  
Draco leaned down and kissed his bride, first softly, then they deeped the kiss, sealing their future together as man and wife. Around them people where crying, laughing, hugging, awing, and all of them smiling. The wedding was on the Malfoy property, in the large and beautiful garden Narcissia Malfoy loved so much. Hermione had agreed as well, this was a perfect place for their wedding.  
  
When they broke their kiss, Hermione looked at their audience and smiled. They then led the people into the Malfoy manor, where the reception was to be taken place in the enormous ballroom. Once everyone was inside, Hermione threw her bouquet and she could hear Parvati squeal with excitement as she caught the dozen white roses. She turned once again to Draco, her former enemy and smiled.

 "I love you Draco." 

"And I love you Hermione, for always and forever."

  
Just close your eyes  
each lovin' day  
and know this feeling won't go away  
every word I say is true  
this I promise you  
every word I say is true  
this I promise you  
I promise you  
  
  


**(a/n)**

**and**** that's a wrap!  My first ever fic, re posted and better then before (I think) hope you all like it, please review!**

**Xoxo/ariel**


End file.
